Blütenstaub
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Uns're Liebe, sie ist wie Blütenstaub im Wind:Verloren, bevor sie beginnt! Nagi X Omi und die schmerzhafte Menschlichkeit -neu-Teil 5
1. Blüten

** *~~Blütenstaub~~* **

united and lost: something for the pain 

Teil: 1 (mehr oder weniger Prolog) / 4-5 (+ Epilog) 

Name: Teil 1_united and lost: something for the pain 

Pairing: Omi/Nagi hauptsächlich... andere sind noch nicht geplant, aber da könnte man sich ja auch noch was einfallen lassen, oda? Was für eins würdet ihr bevorzugen? 

Warnung: oho.. dieses mal einiges: lemon (lime), death (*heul* ), ooc (ja ein wenig denk ich schon... sorry) hmmmm.... 

Kommentar: Was soll ich dazu sagen? Die Idee kam mir eigentlich als ich Musik gehört habe... das Liedchen heißt Blütenstaub und... na ja, dann kam das einfach so ^_^ Ich werde den Songtext beim nächsten Teil wohl mit "senden", denn es bietet da doch schon etwas mehr Aufschluss über die Handlung. (die in diesem Teil wohl doch noch etwas verschlossen ist ^-^) Die Idee schwirrt also schon ne Weile rum, und da ich schon laaaaaaaaaaaaaange keine Weißkreuz FF mehr geschrieben hab, musste das jetzt einfach sein. 

Das ganze "schöne" WeißKreuz-Wunderland gehört mir nicht, und Geld werde ich wohl auch keins hierfür bekommen ^_^ vielleicht nur, um mich zur Aufgabe zu zwingen 

In eigener Sache: Wir (ne Freundin und moi.. wobei ich höchstens 1/3 dazu beigetragen hab) haben einen SchuSchu gebastelt... für ne weitere Freundin. Ich find ihn toll.. ^_^ wer sich das gute Stück mal ansehen möchte: www.goetterhimmel.de.vu im "Lagerraum" 

Beta-Dank geht an Koishii *knuff*:   
Ihr Beta-Kommentar: Interessant! Ich habs zwar anfangs echt null geblickt, hat sich bis jetzt auch nicht geändert, aber es liegt was in der Luft und das macht mich neugierig!*g* Wieso lebt Nagi nicht mehr lange? Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wieso hat Schu die beiden überwacht, hätt der sich nicht mit Aya oder so beschäftigen können?*ggg* Fragen über Fragen und ich hoffe, dass du sie bald beantwortest, ich warte!! Weiter so!*knuff* 

~~~~~~~**~~~~~~   
Ich bette meinen Kopf auf deinen Beinen und sehe dich an. Dein Blick hängt irgendwo außerhalb des Raumes fest. Das Fenster beschränkt dein Blickfeld stark. Ich weiß, wie gern du jetzt in den Park gehen würdest oder gar nach Hause, aber beides hast du schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Mich befällt eine unbeschreibliche Trübheit, wenn ich daran denke, dass du es vielleicht nie mehr sehen wirst.   
Ich greife nach dem Discman, reiche dir einen der "Mini-Lautsprecher" für dein linkes Ohr. Den zweiten beanspruche ich für mich. Die lauten Gitarren entlocken dir ein Lächeln... du erinnerst dich also auch. Ich liebe dein Lächeln. 

~~ Erinnerung ~~   
*vor einigen Monaten* 

Ohne Bedenken schob Omi sich durch die Menschenmassen. Na gut, es waren nicht wirklich "Massen". Der Club war klein, aber sehr gemütlich. Das Publikum würde der Blondschopf eher in die Sparte "sehr auffällig" tun... wenn sie nicht in diesem Club wären. Hier war er es, der auffiel. Die Frau neben ihm war recht leicht bekleidet und Omi konnte sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Lack wirklich überall auf der Haut angenehm war... zumindest bei diesen Temperaturen. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aufhören sie anzugrinsen.   
Ja, der kleinste Weiß hatte sich schon sehr lange auf das Konzert gefreut und genoss die angenehme Stimmung in diesem kleinen Raum. Es war wirklich recht überschaubar hier, was unter anderem daran lag, dass die Band nicht wirklich sooooo bekannt war... zum Glück. Im kleinen Kreis war es einfach angenehmer und die Leute um ihn herum waren einfach nur nett, schließlich waren sie alle wegen derselben Sache hier.   
Omi wühlte sich also durch die "Massen", um noch ein wenig näher an die Bühne zu kommen. Das war auch irgendwie dringend nötig, denn dank seiner recht geringen Größe kam es ihm fast überall so vor, als ob sich alle großen Personen gerade um ihn versammelt hatten. 

Zu seiner Linken stand eine ältere Frau. Sie lächelte ihn an und trat einen Schritt nach hinten, um ihn somit der Bühne noch etwas näher zu bringen.   
Dankend nickte Omi und stand plötzlich neben ihm. Sein Blick war auf die Bühne gerichtet, bis er sich, wohl einer Eingebung folgend, zum jungen Weiß umdrehte.   
Überraschend stellte Omi fest, dass sein Gegenüber wohl nicht halb so geschockt zu sein schien wie er selbst. Hecktisch sah sich der Blondschopf um, suchte einen Weg auf dem er sich unauffällig zurückziehen konnte. Doch dazu war es schon zu spät: Das Bühnenlicht tauchte den Raum in rotes Licht, die Zuschauer um ihn herum kamen in Bewegung, versuchten eine möglichst gute Sicht auf das Geschehen auf der Bühne zu bekommen. 

~~ Erinnerung Ende ~~ 

Ja, so habe ich also das ganze Konzert neben dir verbracht. Und dafür, dass dort eigentlich mein Feind neben mir stand, habe ich mich sogar ziemlich stark gehen lassen. Was sollte ich auch anderes tun? Umgeben von einer Masse tanzender, springender und jubelnder Menschen war es allemal peinlicher, einfach nur steif herumzustehen, als einfach nur die Musik zu genießen. Es war besser als erwartet. Ab und zu sahen wir uns an und ich musste feststellen, wie niedlich du mit geröteten Wangen (und lächelnd) aussiehst. Zum Ende hin, konnte ich mich fast gar nicht mehr auf die Musik konzentrieren. Ich sah dir einfach nur dabei zu, wie du dich mit geschlossenen Augen im Takt der Musik bewegtest. Was für ein Anblick. 

Ich muss feststellen, dass sich deine Finger in meine Haare gewebt haben. Du weißt genau, wie ich es liebe, wenn du meinen Kopf kraulst und dass ich mich dagegen nicht wehren kann. Ich bin Butter in deinen Händen, sobald du mich berührst. Genießerisch seufze ich und drücke meinen Kopf fest gegen deinen Bauch. Du kicherst, als ich mich endlich durch den Stoff der Decke und deines Oberteils gegraben habe und nun sanft an deinem Bauch knabbere. Deine Hände hören währenddessen nicht auf, sich durch meine Haare zu wühlen. Für einen Moment fühle ich mich so wohl, dass ich in diesem Augenblick vergehen könnte.   
Dann holt mich der Krankenhausgeruch wieder in die Realität zurück. Seufzend quäle ich mich in eine sitzende Position. Diese Betten sind einfach zu klein. Zu Hause habe ich mich gerne einfach nur zusammengerollt, meinen Kopf auf deine Beine gelegt und deine Nähe genossen. Du siehst mich an, weißt, was ich denke und ziehst mich zu dir. Stumm drückst du meinen Kopf an deinen Oberkörper, umklammerst mich genauso fest wie ich dich. Diese Position ist zwar furchtbar unbequem, aber das ist mir egal. 

Das Klopfen an der Tür lässt uns synchron zusammenzucken. Wir waren wohl beide zu tief in unseren Gedanken versunken. "Ja?" Deine Stimme bricht die Stille.   
"Ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich habe da was." Dein Arzt steht in der Tür und lächelt freundlich. Er kommt einige Schritte auf uns zu, um den Weg durch die Tür freizugeben. Lächelnd beobachte ich, wie 2 Pfleger der Station, die im Übrigen sehr nett sind, eines dieser Krankenhausbetten-Monster ins Zimmer schieben. Der Arzt schiebt persönlich den Nachtschrank beiseite und wenige Augenblicke später steht an dieser Stelle ein Bett, das deinem bis auf die Bettwäsche gleicht. Die Pfleger grinsen uns an.   
"Oh, das ist sehr nett. Vielen Dank... und entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Ihnen irgendwelche Umstände gemacht habe." Ich darf gar nicht daran denken, welcher arme Patient jetzt womöglich auf dem Boden schlafen muss. "Nein, schon gut. Ich sorge mich nur um das Wohl meiner Patienten. Ich habe doch gesehen, wie schwer es Ihnen fiel, sich jeden Abend zu verabschieden." 

"Danke..." Du freust dich mindestens genauso wie ich.   
"Kein Problem. Ich wünsche euch eine angenehme Nacht." Der sympathische ältere Mann zwinkert mir zu, bevor er das Zimmer verlässt und augenblicklich werde ich rot.   
Du drückst mich wieder an dich. Endlich kann ich wieder eine Nacht bei dir... mit dir verbringen. Die letzten 2 Wochen habe ich allein in unserem Bett gelegen, das mir plötzlich unglaublich groß vorkam.   
"Ich hab dir was mitgebracht." "Was denn?" Neugierig beobachtest du mich, wie ich zu meinem Rucksack gehe und mit einem A4 Briefumschlag zurückkomme. Ich drücke dir das Teil in die Hand und beobachte grinsend, wie du das Teil auf äußere Hinweise untersuchst.   
Als du schließlich den Inhalt in den Händen hältst, weiten sich deine Augen erst ungläubig, dann lächelst du. Gebannt betrachtest du das Foto. Zu sehen sind wir beide bei unserer ersten "privaten" Begegnung nach dem Konzert. 

~~ Erinnerung ~~   
*3 Tage nach dem Konzert* 

Omi ließ sich im Schatten des großen Baumes nieder. Eigentlich sollte er sich nach der Schule sofort auf den Heimweg machen, aber es war ihm nicht gelungen, einfach durch den Park hindurchzugehen. Auf der Wiese standen die Gänseblümchen in voller Blüte. Nun saß Omi quasi mittendrin und zupfte einige Stiele, um sie dann miteinander zu verknoten. Auf allen Vieren krabbelte der Blondschopf etwas weiter, um weiteres "Material" für den kleinen Kranz erreichen zu können. Als sich ein Schatten über das Stück Wiese vor ihm legte, sah er auf. Ungelenk kam er wieder in eine sitzende Position. "Ehm.. entschuldige wenn ich im Weg war..." "Warst du nicht." Omi blinzelte, gegen die Sonne hatte er sein Gegenüber nicht erkennen können. Diese Stimme jedoch kannte er nur zu gut.   
"Nagi?" Mit den Blumen in der Hand krabbelte der Ältere der beiden zurück zu seinem Platz im Schatten das Baumes. Der "Fremde" folgte ihm. "Hai..."   
Leicht irritiert beobachtete er, wie sich sein eigentlicher Feind neben ihn an den Baum stellte und sich ruhig dagegen lehnte. Nervös sah Omi auf die Blumen in seinem Schoß hinab.   
"Warum... ehm… Wie geht es dir?" Für diese bescheuerte Frage hätte er sich selbst schlagen können. Im Augenwinkel beobachtete er, wie Nagi sich am Baumstamm herunter rutschen ließ und schließlich neben ihm saß, ein Bein angezogen und den Kopf darauf bettend. "Es geht." 

Der Blondschopf machte sich daran, den Gänseblümchen-Kranz zu verlängern. Nagi beobachtete ihn von der Seite. "Was machst du da?" Sollte das hier wirklich eine kleine, nette Unterhaltung zwischen "Feinden" werden? "Ehm... nichts Wichtiges. Nur.. eine Spielerei. Bist du auf dem Heimweg?" Besser als schweigen fand es Omi allemal. "Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich wollte dir was geben." Bei dem Älteren keimte zwar sofort die Frage auf, ob der andere ihn gezielt gesucht hatte oder ihre Begegnung wirklich nur Zufall war, jedoch schluckte er sie genauso schnell wieder runter. Interessiert und irgendwie auch nervös beobachtete er Nagi, während dieser in einer Tasche kramte.   
"Hier, ich dachte, die gefallen dir vielleicht." Leicht verwirrt nahm Omi dem Jüngeren einige CDs ab, welche dieser ihm entgegen gehalten hatte. Verständnislos sah er Nagi an.  
Der kleine Schwarz war augenscheinlich ziemlich unsicher aufgrund seiner eigenen Aktion. Als der Blonde ihm ein Lächeln schenkte und sich die Hüllen näher ansah, atmete Nagi erleichtert aus. 

~~ Erinnerung Ende ~~ 

"Ich wusste einfach keinen besseren Grund, um dich wiederzusehen." Ich muss grinsen. Selbst heute wirst du wegen dieser ‚total einfallsreichen' Aktion rot. Ehrlich gesagt liebe ich es auch, dich so verlegen zu sehen. Noch lieber sehe ich es natürlich, wenn du dich vor Lust und Wonne räkelst, oder wenn du mich vom Lernen abhältst, um mich dann auf dem Schreibtisch zu verführen, oder wenn du deinen kleinen süßen Hintern aus der Hose befreist (obwohl er da auch schon ziemlich lecker aussieht)... Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen.  
"An was denkst du?" Oh, ich war wohl ziemlich in Gedanken versunken... aber das lässt du bestimmt durchgehen, da es sich ja ausschließlich um dich gedreht hat...  
"Ich habe mir gerade dein Gesicht in Erinnerung gerufen..." Liebevoll sehe ich in dein verwirrtes Gesicht. "Hä, aber...?!" "...wenn du kommst und meinen Namen stöhnst.", vervollständige ich meinen Satz. Eigentlich schreist du eher, aber wenn ich das gesagt hätte, würde dein Kopf sicherlich platzen. Er ist ja schon jetzt so herrlich rot.   
"Ehm... wo hast du die Fotos her?" Du willst das Thema wechseln... Ich verstehe. Grinsend küsse ich dich kurz.   
"Schuldig hat sie mir gegeben." Ich streife meine Schuhe ab und krabble über dich rüber in mein Bett, greife mir das Kopfkissen und bette meinen Kopf erneut in deinem Schoss. Deine Hand wandert automatisch in meine Haare. Du grübelst... "Er hat uns überwacht!", rufst du deine Erkenntnis hinaus. "Wer?" Ich komme natürlich nicht ganz hinterher. Viel zu sehr war ich damit beschäftigt zu genießen... 

"Schuldig... Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass Brad mir bei der Planung der ganzen Aktion geholfen hat. Und dann hat er Schuldig als Anstandsdame eingesetzt. So vertraut er mir also."   
Ja, du hast mir irgendwann alles erzählt... und eigentlich bin ich Brad auch mehr als dankbar, dass er dich damals auf das Konzert geschickt hat.   
Ich schüttele so gut es geht den Kopf. "Wahrscheinlich vertraut er nur seinen Visionen zu wenig. Schu hat gesagt, er hat noch mehr ‚Erinnerungsfotos' für uns, wenn wir wollen."   
Du seufzt tief und rutschst ein Stück tiefer, sodass ich meinen Kopf wieder auf deinen Bauch legen kann. Von unten sehe ich dich an.   
"Wohl eher für dich... Ich kann damit bald sowieso nichts mehr a..." Ich halte dir den Mund zu. Will es nicht hören, denn die Gewissheit, dass es nicht zu ändern ist, belastet mich schon schwer genug. Du denkst zu viel und dann verlierst du dich in deiner Traurigkeit... Genauso wie jetzt.   
Deine Augen fixieren die meinen und auch als sich die erste Träne in deinem Auge sammelt, um sich schließlich über deine Wange zu ergießen, blinzelst du nicht. 

Sie läuft deinen Hals hinab. Schnell fange ich sie ab und fahre mit der Zunge ihren Weg nach, bis zu deinem Auge zurück. Du versuchst zu lächeln.   
Zärtlich beiße ich in deinen Hals, eine meiner Hände schleicht sich unter die Decke auf deinen Bauch.   
"Heute Nacht gehörst du mir." Als Antwort küsst du mich hungrig... ja, ich weiß, du hast das genauso in den letzten zwei Wochen vermisst wie ich. Jetzt kann ich nur inständig dafür beten, dass es dir dann immer noch so gut geht, wie schon den ganzen heutigen Tag. Dein Kopf ist ruhig und soll es auch noch so lang wie möglich bleiben. 

~~~~~~~~~~* Ende Teil 1 *~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

so... seid ihr auch alle so verwirrt wie meine Beta-Leserin? *s* hmm... wollt ihr auch wissen was los is? ^_^ solls schon im nächsten Teil lemon geben? dann gibt es aber keine weiteren, großartigen Antworten auf die enstandenen Fragen.... das dann erst im Teil 3... das fänd ich aber dann schon ganz schön spät.. na mal sehn. 

weitere Paare? Vorschläge? Kommentare? 

byebye 

Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu 


	2. Staub

**Blütenstaub **

Teil 2 

without you I'm nothing : feed you with a kiss 

**Teil: **2 / 4-5 ( Epilog) 

Name: Teil 2without you I'm nothing : feed you with a kiss   
Teil 1united and lost: something for the pain 

Pairing: Omi/Nagi hauptsächlich... (Aya X Yohji; Brad X Schu) 

Warnung: oho.. dieses mal einiges: lemon (lime), death (heul ), ooc (ja ein wenig, denk ich schon... sorry) hmmmm.... 

**Kommentar:** das Lied Blütenstaub von Illuminate... sorry, dass dit so lang gedauert hat 

Feuchte Luft berührt mein Gesicht   
Hier im Nebel der Zeit.  
Wo bist Du, dass ich Dich finden kann?   
Ich sehe, ich höre, ich spüre Dich nicht! 

Uns´re Liebe, sie ist wie Blütenstaub im Wind:  
Verloren, bevor sie beginnt!  
Unser Leben ist wie eine Blüte ohne Licht:  
Verloren, bis es zerbricht! 

Ich sehne mich nach Deiner Wärme  
Hier im Nebel der Zeit.  
Alle Brücken sind zerbrochen,  
Die Lichter erloschen und die Kälte befreit! 

Uns´re Liebe, sie ist wie Blütenstaub im Wind:  
Verloren, bevor sie beginnt!  
Unser Leben ist wie eine Blüte ohne Licht:  
Verloren, bis es zerbricht! 

Das ganze "WeißKreuz-Wunderland" und auch das Lied gehören nicht mir und Geld gibt es sowieso nicht, da wir alle ganz arm sind. Ich arbeite nur für Reviews 

**Beta-Dank geht mal wieder an Koishii ein lolli geb   
Koishiis Kommentar: **Ich bin leicht traurig gestimmt...Er hat nimmer soviel Zeit? Was solln das heißen?? An was für einer Krankheit leidet der Junge denn? Kann man ihm gar nimmer helfen?? Du kannst den kleinen Omi doch nicht einfach so ganz allein zurück lassen!!snif Ansonsten eine ganz kleine Frage in Bezug auf die Tempusformen: die Erinnerungen schreibst du in der Vergangenheit, okay, und die eigentliche Handlung? In der Gegenwart? Da kam ich nämlich manchmal bissl durcheinander, weshalb ich da die Zeit dann nicht unbedingt verändert habe...Hoffe, du bist mit meiner Arbeit trotzdem zufrieden, ich bins mit deiner auf jeden Fall! 

Vampirekiss: Ja das mit den Zeitformen is blöd dieses mal. Hab ich auch schon gemerkt beim Schreiben, aber... ich hoffe es lässt sich auch so noch lesen! 

----Start---- 

Ich laufe die endlosen Gänge des Krankenhauskomplexes bestimmt schon zum 100sten Mal entlang. Am Anfang war es seltsam, dann normalisierte sich das langsam und jetzt... jetzt ist es, als wäre ich in unserer Wohnung, auf dem Weg in mein Zimmer. Anfänglich hat mich die Greifbarkeit so vieler Schicksale, die alle auf so engem Raum beieinander liegen, geängstigt, doch jetzt sehe ich nur noch dich, deine Zimmertür, erkenne nur noch deine Zimmernummer. Die Schwestern drehen ihre letzten Runden, es ist still geworden. Die meisten nicken mir lächelnd zu, scheinen also Bescheid zu wissen, dass ich heute nicht nach Hause gehen werde. Aya hat die Nachricht erstaunlich ruhig aufgenommen. Er hat mich nicht mal auf die Pflicht des Schulbesuches hingewiesen, wie es sonst seine Art ist. Sein einziger Hinweis war wie folgt: "Ihr seid nicht alleine. Haltet euch bitte gegenseitig den Mund zu." Er ist erstaunlich umgänglich seit Yohji sich an ihn rangewagt hat. Das war auch eine recht schwere Mission gewesen. Die interessierten Blicke sind da ja schon seit Ewigkeiten über den Esstisch geflogen, doch bis einer der beiden endlich den Mund aufgemacht hat... Ich glaube, meine Liebe zu Nagi war irgendwie der Auslöser für sie gewesen. Gott sei Dank hat das bei uns nicht so ewig gedauert. 

**Erinnerung  
Auf dem 'Weg' zum 2. Treffen nach dem Konzert**

Omi starrte die CDs noch eine ganze Weile an. Das war einfach verrückt. Dort lagen wirklich Tonträger, die er eben von einem Schwarz bekommen hatte. Kopfschüttelnd legte er die erste Scheibe in das passende PC-Laufwerk. Irgendwo stand zwar ein CD-Player rum, da der PC jedoch sowieso immer lief, hatte der Blonde sich angewöhnt, seinen Computer zum Abspielen von Musik zu benutzen. Außerdem konnte er sich dann eventuell gleich eine Kopie anfertigen. Bevor Omi jedoch seinen Player auch nur ansatzweise angucken konnte, öffnete sich von selbst ein neues Fenster, der Bildschirm wurde schwarz. /Was zum Teufel soll das? Er hat doch nicht etwa einen Virus drauf getan?/ Leicht irritiert starrte Omi weiterhin auf den Bildschirm. Wenige Augenblicke später wurden einige Worte in der Mitte der schwarzen Fläche sichtbar. /Eine Email-Adresse? SEINE Mail-Adresse?/ "Ich lade dich ein... schreib mir..." Omi zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich lade dich ein?? Schreib mir?? Hmm... Ja, klar, wieso nicht: Ich lade dich ein! Schreib mir! Was für ein billiger Trick soll das denn sein?" 

Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Schwarz vielleicht an die Daten wollte, die sich auf seinem Rechner befanden und wenn er nun eine Email hinschreiben würde, könnte Nagi doch einfach.... Nein, die Idee war viel zu simpel, als dass er Crawfords oder gar Nagis Köpfchen entsprungen sein könnte. Den Rest des Tages saß Omi grübelnd vor dem Rechner. Die CDs dudelten abwechselnd im Hintergrund, während der Blonde Pro und Contra mit sich selbst ausdiskutierte. Irgendwie war das doch so ne Art Verrat, oder? Zumindest war er sich sicher, dass Aya niemals eine Mail an Crawford schreiben würde... was natürlich auch daran liegen konnte, dass besagter Rotschopf jeden Kontakt mit diesem Gerät vermied seit einem kleinen "Unfall" mit diesem, wobei sowohl der PC als auch Ayas Lieblingspflanze im Wohnzimmer abgefackelt sind. "Ach, was soll's." Schon verließ eine Mail mit dem überaus kommunikations-"schwangeren" Inhalt "?" das Haus. 

Nach einem regen Email-Wechsel in der Nacht stand um ca. 4.30 Uhr endlich ein Treffen in einem Eiskaffee. Omi lag in seinem Bett und starrte die Decke an. Ihm war bewusst, dass sein Wecker ihn in nicht mal mehr 3 Stunden auf den Schulgang hinweisen würde. Doch noch viel bewusster war ihm, dass er noch fast 12 qualvolle Stunden bis zum nachmittäglichen Treffen vor sich hatte. Er war viel zu hibbelig, um jetzt zu schlafen, das konnte man schließlich im Unterricht nachholen. 

**Erinnerung Ende**

Leise öffne ich die Tür zu deinem (unserem) Zimmer und sehe dich, wie erwartet, friedlich in den Kissen schlummern. Die Medikamente, die du nach dem Abendessen bekommst, steigern deine Müdigkeit enorm. Leider reicht es nicht, um dich einfach ruhig und traumlos durch die Nacht zu bringen. Nach einer oder zwei Stunden bist du meistens wieder wach. Normalerweise liegst du dann Ewigkeiten in deinem Bett, denkst an mich, bis deine sehnsüchtigen, stillen Schreie Schuldig dazu treiben, eine mentale Leitung zwischen dir und mir aufzubauen, wobei sein deutscher Kopf als "Umleitung" dient. Länger als 20 Minuten hält Schu es aber meistens nicht aus. Ich halte ja eigentlich nicht viel von Cyber-Sex, aber unsere "Gespräche" über die mentale Leitung steuerten doch oftmals in eben diese Richtung... Ja, was sollten wir machen. Wir waren jung, verliebt und mehrere Kilometer voneinander entfernt. Ja, hallo? Was sollen wir sonst machen? Das war wesentlich besser als Telefonieren. Leider bekam unser "Medium" alles mit. Nicht, dass es mich direkt gestört hätte. Nur wurde Schuldig entweder selbst ziemlich ‚angeregt' und verabschiedete sich dann, da er plötzlich ganz dringend zu Brad musste oder aber er unterbrach uns schlecht gelaunt, da der Schwarz-Leader ihn schon eine Weile hat "dursten" lassen. Leise bette ich mich neben dich, mehr oder weniger auf meiner Seite, da ich so nah wie möglich an dich heranrutsche. Jetzt kann ich nur hoffen, dass diese tolle "Wegroll-Sperre" auch funktioniert. Wenn nicht, liege ich nämlich bald auf dem Boden, zwischen den beiden Monster-Betten. 

Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn du schläfst. Nun.. eigentlich siehst du immer wunderschön aus, aber angesichts der Umstände genieße ich es zu sehen, wie du friedlich schlummerst ohne an die Krankheit denken zu müssen, ohne daran denken zu müssen worauf das alles hinausläuft und ohne Schmerzen. Ich mache es mir gemütlich, so gut es geht, und versinke in der Betrachtung deines Gesichtes, während ich mit deinen Haaren spiele. 

**Erinnerung   
Das 2. Treffen nach dem Konzert**

Omi stand vor einem Schaufenster, keine 10 Meter von dem Café entfernt. Die Tische im Außenbereich des Ladens waren gut besetzt. Mit jeder Minute fiel es ihm zusehends schwerer, so zu tun, als wäre er immer noch Feuer und Flamme für die total spannende Dekoration des Matratzen- und Bettengeschäftes. Verstohlen wanderten seine Blicke in ziemlich kurzen Abständen zu den Personen im Café. Hier draußen war kein Nagi zu sehen. Er stand jetzt schon seit gut 15 Minuten hier, hatte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen können, einen Blick in den Gastraum des Eiscafés zu werfen. Innerlich verfluchte er seine Nervosität, die bei bestimmten Situationen, ähnlich dieser hier, recht schnell in Panik umschlug. Hinzu kam, dass sein Magen sich auf die Größe einer Erdnuss zusammengezogen zu haben schien. So würde er sowieso keinen Bissen hinunter bekommen, dann könnte er doch eigentlich... "Wartest du schon lange?" In der Spiegelung der Schaufensterscheibe erkannte der Blonde seine Verabredung.   
Hastig drehte er sich um und stotterte unkoordiniert. "Ich.. nein... eigentlich.. ich glaube nicht... nö." Nagi lächelte leicht. "Dann ist gut... Entschuldige trotzdem, ich wurde aufgehalten." "Ach, kein Problem.. ich hatte doch... also, ich stand hier so und habe..." Unnötigerweise begann Omi wild und unkontrolliert zu gestikulieren. "...so... rumgestanden. Ja.." Bevor er Nagi noch mit seinen umherfliegenden Armen zu Boden schlug, schob er seine Hände in die rettenden Hosentaschen. /Gott, ist das peinlich... was für ein Auftritt. Ich bin so ein Obertrottel. Unbeschreiblich..../ "Süß. Wollen wir uns nach drinnen setzen?" Er nickte und folgte seiner Verabredung in den Gastraum, wo sie schließlich in einer der hinteren Ecken Platz nahmen. Es war relativ leer hier drinnen, da die meisten Gäste einen Platz an der Sonne haben wollten. Als Omi schließlich seinen Eisbecher vor sich stehen hatte, war er doch recht froh, dass er das leckere Zeug nicht noch vor lästigen Insekten verteidigen musste. Sein Hunger war überraschend zurückgekehrt, nachdem sich eine lockere Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte. 

"Hast du dir die CDs schon angehört?" "Naja, nicht wirklich... Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen. Brauchst du sie schnell zurück?"  
Nagi schüttelte den Kopf und vernaschte die Dekoration seines Erdbeerbechers.   
"Das hat keine Eile. Ich habe wichtigeres zu tun im Moment." Auf sein Lächeln hin wurde Omi prompt rot. Schnell widmete der Ältere sich wieder seinem Eisbecher. "Sag mal... warum machst du das hier eigentlich? Warum gehst du mit mir einfach so Eis essen?" Sein Gegenüber lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Du meinst, so als ob ich nicht wüsste, was du nachts machst und du keine Ahnung davon hättest, womit ich mir mein Geld verdiene? Naja... das hat mehrere Gründe..." Nagi lud den Löffel mit Eis aus seinem Becher voll und hielt ihn dem älteren Weiß hin. Irritiert betrachtete Omi erst den Löffel, dann den Braunhaarigen, bevor er zögerlich das dargebotene Eis in seinen Mund aufnahm. "Zum Einen finde ich dich interessant und von dieser ganzen 'Böser-Killer, Guter-Killer - Du bist mein Feind' - Sache halte ich sowieso nichts." Omi nickte nur und beobachtete, wie Nagi den Löffel nun selbst intensiv ableckte. "Was sagen die anderen dazu? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie dich einfach so machen lassen." "Stimmt schon... sie 'lassen mich nicht einfach machen', sondern helfen mir eher."  
"Was bitte?" Der Ältere starrte sein Gegenüber leicht entsetzt an. 

"Na ja, ich bin noch nie sehr kontaktfreudig gewesen und ohne diesen Schubser in die richtige Richtung wäre ich jetzt bestimmt nicht hier." Omi konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand aus dem anderen Team überhaupt irgendwelche Schubser verteilte, höchstens welche, bei denen man anschließend auf dem Arsch landete. /Mein Gott... bei Schwarz werden... Schubser verteilt.../ Der Jüngere rührte ausgiebig in den Resten seines Eisbechers, schien sich mit der monotonen Bewegung selbst hypnotisieren zu wollen /Oder er arbeitet auf einen Strudel hin.../, kommentierte Omi für sich. "Und außerdem habe ich keine Zeit mehr..." Obgleich das mehr als nur genuschelt war, kamen die Worte schon bei Omi an. "Wofür hast du keine Zeit mehr?" "Ich ehm... ich glaube ich muss gehen. Crawford wartet bestimmt schon..."   
/Was ist denn nun kaputt??/ Verwirrt warf der Blonde einen Blick auf die Uhr.   
"Aber es ist doch erst..." Nagi unterbrach ihn: "Entschuldige... aber es ist dringend." Hastig suchte der Jüngere in seinen Taschen nach Geld. "Schon gut, ich bezahle."   
"Danke... Omi. Wir sehen uns, ja?" Angesprochener nickte und sah wie seine Verabredung fluchtartig das Café verließ. 

**Erinnerung Ende**

Auch wenn ich es damals noch nicht gewusst habe, das war das erste Mal, dass deine Krankheit ins Spiel kam. Alle folgenden Gespräche.. ja unsere ganze folgende Zeit stand unter diesem dunklen Stern. Ich vermisse die unbeschwerte Nervosität, wie ich sie bei unserer 1. offiziellen Verabredung gespürt hatte. Natürlich bin ich immer noch nervös... wenn ich zu dir auf dem Weg bin, wenn wir Händchen haltend durch die Gänge laufen, wenn du die Knöpfe meines Hemds unbeschreiblich langsam öffnest oder mir mein Shirt ausziehst. Aber es ist nicht mehr dasselbe und es betrübt mich, dass es nie wieder so sein wird. Jedenfalls nicht mit dir und nicht außerhalb meiner Träume. ....Nein, ich will gar nicht daran denken, dass es ein ‚nach dir' geben wird. 

Als ich dir wieder in dein wunderschönes, schlafendes Gesicht sehen will, blickst du mich neugierig an, scheinst mich schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet zu haben. Du kommst mir gar nicht mehr müde vor. Bevor ich etwas sagen kann, lächelst du mich verführerisch an und schiebst deine Hand unter mein Shirt. Ja, du bist wieder ganz schön munter. So gut es geht schiebst du dich hoch und küsst mich stürmisch und ich entgegne deinem Mund mit gleicher Leidenschaft. Dann zeigen sich deutlich die 14 vergangenen, einsamen Nächte.   
Schnell änderst du deine Position, schiebst dich auf mich und zerrst wie wild an meinem Oberteil. Ich grinse sadistisch. "Ich glaube, ich sollte dir öfter 2 Wochen Sex-Entzug verordnen... wenn du danach immer so gei..." Du stoppst mein Geplapper indem du wieder deinen Mund auf den meinen drückst. Ja, okay, du hast Recht.... es gibt gerade wirklich wichtigere Sachen zu tun als dich mit Worten zu quälen. Das geht ja schließlich auch noch anders. 

Flink schiebe ich ein Bein zwischen deinen Schenkeln durch und winkle es an. Eigentlich bist du gerade dabei, meine Hose zu öffnen - nachdem du mich erfolgreich oben rum frei gemacht hast - doch durch die Berührung deiner wachsenden Erregung mit meinem Oberschenkel musst du unweigerlich aufstöhnen. Während du noch ein wenig verführerisch mit deinem Hinter wackelst und dich somit weiter an meinem Bein reibst, befreie ich deinen Oberkörper von diesem lästigen Stück Stoff. Gierig fahren meine Finger deinen Rücken hinauf, auf der Vorderseite wieder hinab, wobei ich kurz deine Brustwarzen umkreise. Wieder muss ich grinsen. Na, da werde ich Ayas Wunsch wohl folgen und dir den Mund zuhalten müssen. Aber ich kann dich nur zu gut verstehen. Deine Finger machen sich nun wieder über meine Hose her und wenn du auch nur einen Millimeter meiner Haut dabei berührst könnte ich - berauscht von den winzigen Stromstößen - vergehen. Um dich besser deinem "Aufgabenfeld" widmen zu können, sitzt du nun auf meinen Oberschenkeln. Während du meine Hose - Underwear inbegriffen - nun langsam meine Beine hinabziehst, siehst du mich mit deinen lustverschleierten Augen an. Dann geht alles recht schnell, obwohl ich mich nicht mehr erinnern kann, wann du dich deiner Hose entledigt hast. Der Sex ist auch trotz des recht kurzen Vorspiels berauschend wie immer. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich deine Bewegungen jemals so intensiv und bewusst wahrgenommen habe, ob mir schon jemals aufgefallen war, wie schlank und verlockend dein Hals aussieht, wenn du den Kopf zurück wirfst. Heute bist du wirklich sehr leidenschaftlich und so bewegst du dich auch auf mir. Ja, ich weiß, wie dir das gefällt, da du mich in der Hand hast... noch mehr als sowieso schon. Wir mussten uns wirklich zurückhalten... Geräusche-technisch...   
Ich glaube, zum Ende hin wussten wir beide nicht mal mehr, ob wir schon abgehoben waren oder doch noch der Schwerkraft folgten. Erst als wir beide erschöpft ins Bett sanken, wurde uns wieder bewusst, dass wir uns im Krankenhaus befanden: einer von uns muss an die Fernbedienung für das Bett gekommen sein, jedenfalls konnten wir uns gerade noch so auf das andere Bett retten, bevor wir von dem hochfahrenden Kopf- und Fußteil zerquetscht werden konnten. 

**-----Ende Teil 2-----**

Ach so zu den Untertiteln:   
- united and lost - from- Zeraphine; Album: Traumaworld   
- something for the pain -from -Zeromancer; Album: Clone your lover  
- Without you I'm nothing - from- Placebo  
- Feed you with a kiss -from-Zeromancer; Album: ZZYZX 

Danke für die Kommentare: 

**MegumiC.:** okey, das mit dem "schnell weiterschreiben" hat nicht geklappt.. sorry und auch AYAXBrad nicht wirklich. Liest du trotzdem weiter? 

**Loveful:** naja, die Wieso und Warum'se s haben sich nicht wirklich geklärt.. im nächten Teil dann (endlich -). Danke für die lieben Worte. 

**Riku-chan:** WOW... was für ein Lob Decke über den Kopf zieh verlegen hervor guck ehm... mich hat auch noch nie jemand angesprungen lol Wär ja schlecht, wenn du nicht neugierig wärst Pairing: zufrieden? 

bye bye   
Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu


	3. Blüten

**Blütenstaub   
Teil 3  
Famous last words - isn't it funny how it hurts**

**Teil: **3 / 4-5 ( Epilog) 

**Name:** Teil 3famous last words: isn't it funny how it hurts   
Teil 2without you I'm nothing : feed you with a kiss   
Teil 1united and lost: something for the pain 

**Pairing:** Omi/Nagi hauptsächlich... (Aya X Yohji; Brad X Schu) 

**Warnung: **oho.. dieses mal einiges: lemon (lime), death (heul ), ooc (ja ein wenig, denk ich schon... sorry) hmmmm.... 

Kommentar: Ja, da sind wir im 3. Teil wo sich alles soweit klärt und quasi nur noch das tragische Ende bleibt -- ich bin leicht zu durchschauen, wa? Also.. meine Beine schmerzen, ich komme grade vom CSD und bin in guter Stimmung, deshalb werfe ich den Teil gleich in die Runde. Ich habe mich dazu entschlossen, noch was zu den anderen beiden Pairings zu schreiben... wenn ich mit dem "Hauptteil" fertig bin... 

Das ganze "WeißKreuz-Wunderland" und auch das Lied gehören nicht mir und Geld gibt es sowieso nicht, da wir alle ganz arm sind. Ich arbeite nur für Reviews 

**Beta-Dank geht mal wieder an Koishii köpfchen tätschel   
**Koishiis Kommentar: Was ich mal wieder bemängeln muss: Tempus!!! Also, ich komm da echt durcheinander, ich habs jetzt halt so gemacht, dass die Erinnerungen in Vergangenheit und das eigentliche Geschehen in der Gegenwart stehen, ich hoffe, das is okay, so haste nämlich auch angefangen, oder net? Also, sonst is nur noch zu sagen: Traurig....heul Ich finds wirklich traurig....und da in deiner Warnung death drin steht, bewzeifle ich, dass die OP gut verlaufen wird oder Brads Kopf überlistet werden kann....oder?hoff Ich freue mich jedenfalls auf das nächste Kapitel. 

Vampirekiss: ja.. das mit der Zeit.. ehm.. tut mir sorry.. schnüff da kann ich nichts für (okeyy.. doch aber... lieb guck) 

------------- 

Langsam dringt mein Bewusstsein wieder an die Oberfläche, lässt das schöne Traum-Wunderland hinter sich. Leider... Fast sofort vernehme ich Stimmen, was dann vermutlich auch der Grund ist, warum ich wach geworden bin. Müssen die denn immer so laut sein? Gähnend reibe ich mir die Augen. Ich habe Ken 1000mal gesagt, er solle nicht... irritiert starre ich auf eine völlig fremde Frau in weißer Kleidung. Neben dieser steht noch eine... und dann rennt da noch eine durch die Gegend. Was zu Hölle machen diese fremden Leute in meinem Zimmer? Schlafe ich noch? "Ah, der junge Mann ist auch endlich wach." Ein wenig geschockt sehe ich zur Seite, da mich nun endlich die Feststellung trifft, dass ich ja bei Nagi im Krankenhaus bin. Der Oberarzt lächelt schief und sieht mich an. Dann rückt auch endlich Nagi in mein Blickfeld. Er liegt auf seinem Bett, einen Schlauch in seinem Arm, und ist anscheinend bewusstlos... oder? "Was ist los?" Ich bin sofort in heller Aufregung und beobachte ängstlich das kaum sichtbare Heben und Senken des zarten Oberkörpers meines Geliebten.   
"Keine Angst, es ist nicht weiter schlimm. Die Schwester hat Ihren Freund bei der Toilette gefunden."   
"Aber... was hat er denn?" Ich greife nach der freien Hand. "Übelkeit in Verbindung mit einem Schwindelanfall. Eine häufige Nebenerscheinung." Irgendwie bin ich einerseits beruhigt... aber gleichzeitig befällt mich Angst.... Angst um dich, wegen der Heftigkeit, mit der die neuen Symptome anscheinend zugeschlagen haben. Der Arzt kontrolliert mit einen Handauflegen noch einmal die Temperatur und ich sitze weiterhin nur ziemlich hilflos daneben. "Wenn er wieder wach wird, reden Sie mit ihm. Überlegen Sie sich gut, ob wir nicht die Behandlung etwas schneller in Angriff nehmen wollen. Ich kann Ihnen nicht sagen, wann weitere Symptome auftreten und wie lange er sich noch in diesem recht guten Zustand befindet.... das einzige, was ich weiß, ist, dass es nicht besser wird." Stumm nicke ich. Ja, ich weiß, was er meint, schließlich habe ich mich selbst gut informiert... 

--Erinnerung --  
-Die Wahrheit Teil 1- einige Tage, kurze Treffen und E-Mails später- 

"Ich habe Krebs, okey?! Ich habe Krebs und nun kannst du gehen!"   
Hilflos sah Omi sich um. Es war spät und somit waren sie so ziemlich die einzigen im Park.   
"Aber da gibt es doch heute schon viele Möglichkeiten...." Nagi stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm, starrte in den Himmel. "Nicht für mich. Er ist in meinem Kopf, Omi! Geh endlich!" "Was? Aber..." Wieder ließ ihn der Jüngere nicht ausreden. "Geh!"   
"Nein, verdammt noch mal. Ich will bei dir bleiben!" Er wusste nicht wieso, aber gehen konnte er auf keinen Fall. Nach einigen Schritten stand er dicht hinter Nagi, doch als er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen wollte, drehte dieser sich zu ihm um. Einige Tränen liefen dem Jüngeren über die Wangen, er blinzelte, um Omi überhaupt erkennen zu können. "Wieso denn?"   
"Weil du nicht allein sein solltest." Mit einer Hand fuhr er vorsichtig über die tränennasse Wange seines Gegenübers. "Außerdem... mag ich dich viel zu sehr." Mehr oder weniger willig ließ sich Nagi in eine Umarmung ziehen. "Das bringt doch nichts. Ich..." Omi spürte die feuchte Wange an seinem Hals. Es war ihm, als wollte der Tränenfluss gar nicht abbrechen, eher verstärkte er sich noch. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie man in so einer Lage Trost spendete, fuhr mit den Händen den zarten Rücken immer wieder auf und ab. Sonst war er immer ‚der Kleine' gewesen, der getröstet werden wollte. 

Vorsichtig erwiderte Nagi die Umarmung nach einer Weile. Es fühlte sich gut an, wenn man von der Tatsache absah, warum er überhaupt in den Armen seines neuen Freundes hing. (Dass er Omi so bezeichnete nach einer relativen kurzen "Annährungsphase" war eigentlich schon ziemlich überraschend....) Noch niemand hatte ihn so gehalten, aus diesem Grund. "Ich werde sterben... und du willst trotzdem bei mir bleiben?"   
Der Blonde nickte einfach nur, konnte darauf jetzt nicht antworten. Er war selbst den Tränen nahe und das, wo er doch dieses Mal der Stärkere sein wollte. Zaghaft schloss er seine Arme noch fester um den fremden Körper. Omi musste tief ein- und ausatmen, um sich selbst wieder zu beruhigen. Als Nagi wenig später Anstalten machte, sich von ihm zu lösen, gab er den Körper nur ungern frei, denn trotz all der Schatten, die sich soeben über sie gelegt hatten, erfüllte ihn die Gegenwart des Jüngeren mit einem gewissen Glücksgefühl. "Rieche ich denn nicht schon nach Tod?" Der jüngere Schwarz war verunsichert.   
"Wieso? Hmm... keine Ahnung. Wart mal..." Mit einem Schritt war Omi recht dicht an sein Gegenüber herangerückt, um nun seine Nase in den braunen Haarschopf des anderen zu stecken. Geräuschvoll zog er die Luft einige Male ein. "Mhmmm.. nein. Ich finde, du riechst ausgesprochen gut. Tolles..." ,lächelnd zog der Blonde seinen Kopf zurück, "...Shampoo!" Nagi lächelte schief. "Das hat Crawford...." Er stockte. "Was hat Crawford?"   
"Er hat gesagt......" Wieder ein Stocken, was Klein-Omi jetzt langsam nervös machte. "Was hat er gesagt???" 

" Er meinte... dass wir uns küssen." Stille. "Ehm... ja, echt?" Brenzlige Situation, so zu zweit, allein, nachts im Park. Und die einzige Richtung, in die Nagi in diesem Moment konnte, war geradeaus und da sein Gegenüber genauso dachte, verkürzte sich der Weg, bis sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten, erheblich. Einer Eingebung folgend, legte der Braunhaarige seinen Kopf leicht schief, sodass er mit seinem Mund endlich die fremden Lippen erhaschen konnte. Der Kuss war zwar eher nur ein Hauch, dennoch genügte es Omi, um nach diesem Gefühl, das sich in seinem Magen ausbreitete, süchtig zu werden. 

--Erinnerung Ende-- 

Ja, das war der Tag gewesen, der so vieles verändert hatte. Wir haben uns gefunden und im selben Moment auch wieder verloren. Das Schicksal hasste mich, da war ich mir ganz sicher. Mir war noch nicht wirklich bewusst, was du mir da wirklich erzählt hattest. Das kam erst mit der Zeit. Sicherlich war ich traurig, oft war ich sogar so traurig, dass ich daran dachte, mich einfach mit dir vom Dach des Krankenhauses zu stürzen. Aber dann warst nur noch du wichtig. Ich wollte dich so oft wie möglich lachen sehen, dich so oft wie möglich küssen, in den Armen halten, lieben... Aus reiner Verzweiflung über die Grausamkeit des Todes stürzte ich mich ins Leben - mit allem, was ich hatte. Und nun? Die Wahrheit trifft mich wieder voll ins Gesicht. Du liegst im Bett, schläfst aufgrund der Medikamente und siehst dabei noch hilfloser aus als sonst.   
Seufzend ziehe ich mich an. Ich muss in die Schule, vorher noch nach Hause, meine Sachen holen. Alles in mir sträubt sich dagegen, jetzt diesen Raum zu verlassen, aber ich habe es versprochen.... Ich habe Aya - und auch dir - versprochen, dass ich mich und mein Leben nicht aufgebe. Es fällt mir nicht leicht, wenn du dort so liegst. Auf dem Gang treffe ich eine der Schwestern, die dich - und inzwischen auch mich - in ihr Herz geschlossen haben. "Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen, versprochen." Sie lächelt mir zu und ich erwidere diese Geste. Natürlich weiß ich, dass mein Lächeln nicht echt war... und ihr Blick sagt mir, dass sie es auch weiß. Eigentlich bekomme ich gar nicht mehr mit, wohin ich gehe. Meine Beine laufen den Weg automatisch. 

--Erinnerung --  
-Die Wahrheit Teil 2 - Selber Ort, selbe Zeit - 

"Aber was hat Crawford denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Omi war sich nicht sicher, wie sich der Schwarz-Leader in die Abfolge aus Zufällen einfügen sollte. Nagi lief neben ihm, sie waren auf dem Heimweg. "Na ja, er hat mir gesagt was passieren wird und... hat mir geholfen, einen Wunsch zu verwirklichen." Der Blonde schien immer noch verwirrt, was Nagi dazu brachte, weiter zu erzählen. "Er hat gesehen, dass ich sterben werde..." Der Jüngere griff während er sprach nach Omis Hand, was ihn sichtlich beruhigte. "Und ich habe gesagt, dass das nicht geht, dass ich doch noch so vieles machen wollte... dass... dass ich doch noch nie verliebt war. Na ja... und dann hat er mich auf das Konzert geschickt und gemeint, er würde sich um mich kümmern." "Crawford hat uns also... verkuppelt? Abgefahren... Vielleicht kann er sich damit ein zweites Standbein aufbauen? Eine Partner-Vermittlungs-Agentur?" Sie mussten beide lachen. "Bradleys Love-House..."   
"Das hört sich aber eher nach nem Puff an, Omi." Angesprochener grinste dümmlich. "Na, wer weiß? Ist doch auch eine Art Partner-Vermittlung...." 

--Erinnerung Ende -- 

Das Schicksal, das die Krankheit unserer Liebe auferlegte, schwebt zwar immer über uns, wir lassen uns jedoch nicht verbieten zu lachen. Wir lachen sogar ziemlich viel. Das ist ein komisches Gefühl: ich bin immer zwischen einem unfassbarem Glücksgefühl und Selbstmordgedanken hin und her gerissen. Im Moment wohl eher letzteres. Die Schule vergeht recht schnell. Zu Hause packte ich einige Sachen für meinen Aufenthalt im Krankenhaus. Mit den anderen habe ich nicht viel gesprochen. Als ich die Ladentür hinter mir schließe, kommt Yohji auf mich zu und nimmt mich ohne ein Wort zu sagen in die Arme. Es sind keine Kunden da und ich genieße die warme Umarmung, den Duft von Blumen und Yohjis Shampoo und die Stille. Von Aya habe ich ein Lächeln bekommen - wenn auch ein trauriges - und einen wunderschönen Blumenstrauß für das Krankenzimmer. 

Als der große Gebäudekomplex der Klinik in Sichtweite kommt, beschleunige ich meinen Schritt - von mir selbst unbemerkt. Meine Sorgen um dich sind auf dem Höhepunkt, als ich vor deiner Tür stehe und hastig die Klinke drücke. Dein Blick richtet sich sofort - vom Fenster - auf mich. Du lächelst fast augenblicklich. "Hi, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr..." Ich schließe die Tür von innen und komme auf dich zu. Blumen und Tasche werden mehr oder weniger sanft auf mein Bett gelegt. "Wie könnte ich? Schön dass du wieder wach bist... Wie geht es dir?" Du seufzt und zeigst auf die Infusion, die immer noch durchläuft. Währenddessen krabble ich über mein Bett zu dir und bette mein Gesicht an deiner Brust. "Es geht.... nur ein bisschen Kopfschmerzen..." Du legst deinen freien Arm um mich und platzierst einen Kuss auf meine Stirn. Ich hebe meinen Kopf an und recke mich deinen Lippen entgegen, die meinen Mund folgend für einen innigen Kuss versiegeln. Gott, du schmeckst so gut.... Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, irgendwann jemand anderen zu küssen. "War der Arzt noch mal da?" Es fällt mir schwer, jetzt darüber zu reden, aber das ist leider unumgänglich.  
"Ja. Er meinte, wenn wir uns schnell entscheiden, kann er das Anti-Epileptikum einsetzen."   
Mir läuft eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper, wenn ich daran denke, wie du - von spontanen Krämpfen geschüttelt - total apathisch in deinem Bett liegst. Ich möchte das nicht sehen und... "Ich möchte nicht, dass du solche Anfälle bekommst. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob eine OP was bringt...." Ja, genau dort liegt unser Problem. Crawford hat gesehen, dass du stirbst und seine Aussagen waren noch nie falsch. Die Ärzte meinen, sie könnten operieren - die Möglichkeit, dass du wieder aufwachst und auch noch derselbe bist wie in diesem Moment, liegt jedoch unter 50%. Entweder stirbst du also langsam und mit vielen Einschränkungen, was dein Leben betrifft, oder eine missglückte OP beendet dein Leben noch früher als sowieso schon.   
Ich kenne deine Angst vor den weiteren Symptomen... du könntest Probleme beim Sehen bekommen, bishin zur Erblindung, dein Sprachzentrum könnte befallen werden, deine Erinnerungen.... deine Persönlichkeit.... "Omi, ich möchte nicht... dass ich dich irgendwann nicht mehr erkenne. Ich kann damit leben, dass ich dich nicht mehr sehe oder höre… aber... ohne dich?" Du weinst, dass kann ich aus deiner Stimme hören. Doch das Schlimme ist... ich weine auch. "Möchtest du es mit der Operation versuchen?" Langsam erhebe ich mich, wische die Spuren meines Ausbruchs davon und suche nach einer Blumenvase. Du streichst dir einige braune Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und versuchst ebenfalls, dich zu beruhigen. "Eigentlich... möchte ich so lange es geht bei dir bleiben, aber ich werde sowieso sterben... es geht nur um das wie."   
Wie ich es hasse, wenn du so redest... ja, du hast Recht mit dem, was du sagst, aber am Liebsten würde ich dir trotzdem verbieten es auszusprechen. "Wenn du... wenn wir uns für die OP entscheiden, kommt es auf jeden Tag an. Vielleicht können wir Crawfords Kopf ja überlisten..." Das war die Hoffnung der Hoffnungslosen. Aber an was sollte ich mich sonst klammern? "Ja... ich möchte es versuchen, wenn du damit einverstanden bist."   
Ich stelle die Blumen auf dem Tisch ab, der neben deinem Bett steht und komme zu dir.   
Vorsichtig setze ich mich auf die Bettkante und nehme dein Gesicht in meine Hände, sehe dir in die Augen. "Ich bin auch dafür... weil ich nicht will, dass du leidest, weil ich dich so liebe und so sollst du in meinen Erinnerungen bleiben.... Bis wir uns wiedersehen." Du lächelst leicht, hältst meinem Blick stand und legst deine Hand auf meinen Oberschenkel. "Okay, bis wir uns wiedersehen." 

Ein weiteres Mal ist es ein Klopfen an der Tür, das uns zusammenzucken lässt. "Ja?" Eigentlich ist das nicht die Zeit für einen Besuch des Oberarztes.   
Wie erwartet steht nicht der ältere Mann im weißen Dress wenige Augenblicke später im Zimmer, sondern Yohji, der Aya an der Hand hält und Schuldig, hinter welchem sich ein recht entspannt wirkender Schwarz-Leader aufbaut. Durch die Position ist es fasst nicht zu erkennen, doch ich bemerke wohl Crawfords Hand, welche auf der Hüfte des Deutschen liegt. "Oh, mit so viel Besuch hatten wir aber nicht gerechnet."   
Yohji lächelt und schiebt die Sonnenbrille weiter in sein Haar. "Ja, wir wollten euch ja auch überraschen..." Nun war es an Aya sich einzumischen. "Was ist denn los, ist irgendwas passiert oder warum guckt ihr so?" Ich sehe erst dich an, dann wieder die anderen und nicke. "Wir haben uns entschieden..."   
"...für eine OP.", vollendest du meinen Satz. 

--------Ende Teil 3--------- 

Vampirekiss bedankt sich für den netten Kommentar :) 

**Riku-chan: **mein Gott, bei deinen Reviews werd ich ja immer ganz rot so viel nette Worte auf einem mal... da glaub ich ja fast, das meine Geschichte ganz gut is 'Ja die witzigen Sachen.. das musste sein, solche voll depri-Geschichten lese ich nicht wirklich gern und so ganz traurig ist das Leben ja nun doch nicht. Also ich danke dir wiedermal für die lieben Worte, hach so was baut doch auf ein lolli geb dankeschön :) 

bye bye   
Vampirekiss 

www.vampirekiss.de.vu   
www.goetterhimmel.de.vu


	4. Staub

**Blütenstaub**

**Teil 4**

Velvet touch : Spider and the fly

**Teil:** 4/ 7 (6 und 7 Epilog 1 & 2)

**Name:** Teil 4 – velvet touch : spider and the fly

Teil 3 – famous last words: isn't it funny how it hurts

Teil 2 – without you I'm nothing : feed you with a kiss

Teil 1 – united and lost: something for the pain

**Pairing:** Omi/Nagi hauptsächlich... (Aya X Yohji; Brad X Schu)

**Warnung:** speziell für diesen Teil würde ich lime sagen… also so richtig als Sex würd ich das ja nicht ansehen.. ich meine... sie spielen ja nur irgendwie rum... deshalb, dieses.

**Kommentar:** Hey, verdammt noch mal… der Teil hat sein Eigenleben entwickelt. Eigentlich wollte ich ja den Hauptteil beendet haben, aber ihr seht ja selbst... es ist noch niemand gestorben, die OP bleibt noch.. ich habe grad eine Idee, die das ganze geplante Ende noch mal durcheinander bringen könnte... hmm.. soll ich beide Enden schreiben? Ich kann mich so schlecht für eins entscheiden??!!

Das ganze „WeißKreuz-Wunderland" und auch das Lied gehören nicht mir und Geld gibt es sowieso nicht, da wir alle ganz arm sind. Ich arbeite nur wegen den Reviews und den Leuten, die das gerne lesen

**Beta-Dank** geht wie immer an meine **Beta-Maus Koishii wink:**

**Ihr Kommentar:** Hach, schon zu Ende?snif Traurig. Aber der Teil ist schon knuffigknuff. Find ich ja sehr nett, hab ich das richtig verstanden, dass sich womöglich zwischen Ken und Farf was anbahnt....? Ich find ja die Szene, in der Nagi plötzlich vorm Haus der Weiß auftaucht, sehr nettggg Und auch die Limeszene ist ziemlich nach meinem Geschmack, auch wenn ichs vielleicht schon ein bissl eher in Lemon kategoriert hätt....wobei, ich bin mir da ja auch nie so wirklich sicher...lalala Sooo und dann zu meinem absoluten Megaliblingsnamen dieses Teils: Mr.-dein-Kopf-ist-auch-mein-Kopf!!!ieeeek Das find ich klasse, wo kriegst du nur diese Ideen her??beneid Also, schreib weiter, auch wenns aufs Ende zugehtheul Ich warte!!

****

* * *

Seufzend lehne ich mich auf der Parkbank zurück. Ich blinzle gegen den Sonnenschein und beobachte die Gruppe Männer mir gegenüber. Neben mir sitzt Aya und schaut in dieselbe Richtung.

Du siehst richtig niedlich aus in deinem Trainingsanzug, der dir irgendwie viel zu groß ist. Eigentlich bin ich mir sicher, dass er vor der letzten Wäsche noch gepasst hat und mein Ausblick auf deinen kleinen, süßen Hintern nicht so getrübt war wie jetzt. Ich vermute stark, dass Schuldig mal wieder mit Wäsche-Waschen dran war und dabei irgendetwas schief gegangen war. Nun, es ist egal. Mein Herz hatte schon immer diesen anziehenden „kleinen Jungen" - Charme, der so nur noch besser zur Geltung kommt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass auch du, im Laufe deiner Killer-Karriere, an deinen Aufgaben gewachsen bist... oder auch erwachsen und das viel schneller als es sonst für Jugendliche üblich ist.

Und wie weit du vom kleinen, unschuldigen Jungen entfernt bist, kann ich besonders gut erkennen, wenn du gar keine Kleidung trägst.

Jedenfalls stehst du dort auf der Wiese, die nur durch einen Weg von der Bank, auf der Aya und ich sitzen, abgetrennt ist und versuchst, Schuldigs Angaben zu folgen. Der Deutsche ist gerade dabei, meinem Herz und Yohji so ein komisches Spiel beizubringen... irgendwas mit Kugeln.

_/Boccia!!!/_ Schuldigs geistige Stimme ist so laut, dass eigentlich sogar mein Nebenmann diesen Ausruf hätte mitbekommen müssen. Einen Blick zur Seite und ich bemerke ein kleines Lächeln auf Ayas Lippen, was meine Theorie bestätigt.

Also, Schu versucht den Beiden BOCCIA beizubringen, während Crawford genervt neben ihnen steht. Es sieht aus, als sei er schwer versucht, seinem Liebsten mit der metallenen Kugel eine überzubraten. Mein Grinsen wird breiter.

Der Arzt persönlich hat unseren kleinen Ausflug in den Park hinterm Krankenhaus genehmigt. Und auch gegen den Versuch dieser Sportart, die mir doch sehr suspekt erscheint, ist kein negatives Wort gefallen.

Ich beobachte die Truppe auf der Rasenfläche weiter. Wie es aussieht setzt Schuldig wohl doch eher auf Learning by doing. Mein Blick wandert zu der Blumenanordnung neben unserer Bank. Vielleicht kann ich hier ein paar Stiele entwenden und damit das Krankenzimmer noch ein wenig schmücken?

„Nein, Yohji, du Idiot!!!" Der laute Aufschrei reißt mich aus meiner Betrachtung. Bevor ich auch nur einen Blick in die entsprechende Richtung werfen kann, sehe und höre ich eine der Metallkugeln heranrollen. Der Kies knirscht leise, als das glänzende Stück über den Weg rollt und kurz vor meinen Füßen stoppt.

Das Gewicht der Kugel ruft Erstaunen bei mir hervor, als ich das gute Stück aufhebe und in meinen Händen umherrollen lasse. Schuldig und Yohji streiten sich Lautstark über den augenscheinlichen Mordanschlag.

„Du bist sogar zu blöd, so eine kleine Kugel zu beherrschen!"

„Wieso? Du hast gesagt, ich soll werfen, also hab ich geworfen!"

„Ja, aber doch nicht 50 Meter über die gesamte Grünanlage! Das Ziel ist diese kleine, rote Kugel – etwa 4 Meter vor dir im Gras du Hirni!!!"

Du siehst mich schulterzuckend an, während du auf uns zukommst. „Das Spiel scheint zu langweilig für Yohji zu sein. Er wollte die Assassin-Variante ausprobieren.", grinse ich dir entgegen und sogar Aya muss dabei schmunzeln. Vorsichtig lege ich die – doch recht schwere – Kugel in deine Hand, ziehe dich für einen kurzen Kuss herunter und lasse dich dann wieder.

Nach weiteren 10 Minuten, in denen ich beobachten konnte, wie Brad seine Kugel zielsicher platziert hat und sich die anderen nun daran die Zähne ausbissen, erhebt sich Aya und blickt in die Sonne, während er zu mir spricht. „Ich geh zurück. Ken ist allein im Laden und bestimmt schon sauer." Mir war berichtet worden, dass die 3 ausgelost hatten, wer bleiben musste, um die Blumen zu hüten. Eigentlich hatten sie ihm versprochen, nicht länger als 2 Stunden zu bleiben... Ein Blick auf meine Uhr sagt mir, dass die beiden nun schon mehr als 1 Stunde überfällig waren. Wenn das keinen Ärger gibt....

„Okay, grüß ihn von mir, ja? Ich komme morgen zum Frühstück vorbei." Mit dem Fortschreiten deiner Krankheit habe ich immer weniger Zeit für meine Freunde, doch besonders fällt mir diese Umstellung bei Ken auf. Wir haben vor meiner Zeit mit dir so viele wichtige und unwichtige Augenblicke miteinander verbracht. Doch er ist mir nicht böse, weiß darum, wie schwer das Pendeln zwischen dir und dem Rest der Welt für mich ist. Ich kann es mir nur ungefähr vorstellen, wie für ihn das Leben im Moment sein muss... wenn ich bei dir bin und Yohji bei Aya.

Letzterer läuft in diesem Augenblick über die Wiese, verabschiedet sich mit ein paar Worten bei den anderen und mit einem Kuss bei Yohji, bevor er – auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz – im Krankenhausgebäude verschwindet.

_/Ken ist übrigens in letzter Zeit öfter bei uns.../ _Schuldigs Stimme bringt mich dazu, ihn kurz anzusehen, ehe ich meine Augen wieder schließe und mein Gesicht von der Sonne bestrahlen lasse. /Was macht er denn bei euch?/

_/Er kümmert sich um unseren Garten... da hat irgendwie keiner ein Händchen für... na ja, du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, dass Brad sich nie dazu herablassen würde, mit Schürze und Spaten durch die Blumenbete zu kriechen... eher lässt er die ganze Fläche betonieren!/_

Ich muss leise lachen. Oh, das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen.

_/...Ehrlich, er war schon einige Male kurz davor. Und ich glaube, Farf kann ihn ganz gut ab... Er sitzt immer im Garten und beobachtet Ken, manchmal hilft er sogar!/_

/Wer hätte das gedacht... Du passt doch auf, dass Farf nicht auf dumme Ideen kommt?/

_/Ja, ja.. ich passe schon auf das Kenny-Kätzchen auf.../_

Das Gespräch scheint beendet, meine Neugier gestillt und meine Sorgen entkräftet, also lasse ich meine Gedanken abschweifen.

* * *

**Erinnerung**

Die erste Nacht – einige Tage, (Küsse) und Treffen nach der Aussprache im Park

Gelangweilt saß Omi auf seinem ‚Bürosessel' vor dem PC. Er stieß sich vom Tisch ab und gab sich dem Schwindelgefühl hin, das in ihm hochstieg, während der Stuhl sich um seinen Mittelpunkt drehte. Zum Stillstand gekommen, konnte er durch die halbgeöffnete Tür Yohji erkennen, der wohl schon zum 10ten Mal an seinem Zimmer vorbeilief in Richtung Bad.

Aya hatte Yohji – unter der Bedingung, dass Ken auch dabei sein würde – versprochen, ihn einen Abend (oder Nacht...) zu begleiten, um sich... zu amüsieren. Der Älteste war der Überzeugung, dass Aya sein Leben – so ‚unspaßig' wie es jetzt war – nicht weiterleben konnte ohne die andere Seite wenigstens mal ansatzweise gesehen zu haben.

Ken ließ sich nur widerwillig mitschleppen. Aya war der Meinung, er bräuchte jemanden, an den er sich halten konnte, wenn es an der Zeit war, so zu tun als ob er Yohji nicht kennen würde. Vorzugsweise nachdem Letzterer einige Gläser Alk intus hatte. Natürlich war Ayas Elterninstinkt strikt dagegen, dass Omi eventuell auch ein wenig Spaß mit seinen Freunden am Samstag verdient hätte. Der Jüngste hatte – absichtlich – rumgezickt und irgendetwas Sinnloses von „Profikiller mit der Erlaubnis zum Töten muss nicht vor der bösen lauten Musik in einem Club gerettet werden" erzählt und saß seitdem grummelnd auf seinem Stuhl.

Ken sah mitleidig zur Tür herein. Aber seine Beteuerungen, dass er mit Omi tauschen würde, wenn er nur könnte, halfen nicht wirklich.

Einige Zeit später flog Yohji ein letztes Mal mit einem hastigem „Mach keinen Unsinn. – Ich hab noch ne Flasche Wein in meinem Zimmer" an der offenen Tür vorbei. Aya und Ken saßen schon seit gut 10 Minuten im Auto, weshalb die Sorge, sie könnten ohne ihn abhauen, Yohji zur Eile antrieb.

Die erste Stunde verbrachte der Jüngste damit, die angebotene Flasche in dem Zimmer des Playboys zu suchen. Eine Atombombe hätte hier gar keine Wirkung mehr... schlimmer konnte es definitiv nicht aussehen in diesem Raum. Omis Plan war es eigentlich, die nächste Stunde lang die Flasche anzugucken. Öffnen konnte er sie nicht... Korken waren einfach nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Ein Klingeln unterbrauch die ungewohnte Stille im Haus und ließ ihn hochschrecken. Fast hätte er diese dämliche Flasche soweit gehabt, den Korken von allein auszuspucken (durch seine Spezial-Hypnose ).

Grummelnd bewegte er sich in Richtung Haustür. Wenn da jetzt nur diese alte Schrulle von nebenan stand und Zucker wollte.. dann.. dann...

„Nagi?"

„Wow, du erinnerst dich an meinen Namen." Der jüngste Schwarz grinste, soweit Omi das erkennen konnte. Das Licht im Flur hatte er nicht angemacht und somit musste die schwache Beleuchtung des Wohnzimmers reichen.

„Ja, das ist ein Zeichen meiner Zuneigung." Ebenfalls grinsend schloss der Blonde die Tür, nachdem er Nagi in den Flur gezogen hatte. „Ich bevorzuge eigentlich andere Zeichen deiner Zuneigung..."

„Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Omi zog seinen Freund an sich und umfasste mit seinen Händen dessen wohlgeformtes Hinterteil. „Besser?"

„Grandios!"

Wie sich herausstellte, war Nagi geübter im Flaschen-Öffnen und übernahm diese Arbeit, während der Ältere der beiden im Küchenschrank nach Gläsern kramte.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich hier?" Omi ließ sich neben seinem Freund auf sein Bett nieder.

„Hmmm... war Schuldigs Idee. Wir waren eigentlich unterwegs, um irgendwo noch was einzukaufen..." – Der Blonde unterbrach Nagi. „Um diese Zeit? An einem Samstag?"

„Ja Mr.-dein-Kopf-ist-auch-mein-Kopf hat sich die ganze Woche davor gedrückt. Da wir aber drohten zu verhungern, sind wir noch mal raus... Na ja, irgendwann hat Schuldig einfach angehalten, meinte – steig aus, ich hol dich wieder ab – und schwups stand ich vor eurer Tür."

„Und du bist dir sicher, dass es ihm gut ging?" Omi hatte Mühe, das langstielige Weinglas halbwegs elegant zu halten – dafür hatte er einfach zu wenig Übung. Bei Nagi sah das so einfach aus.... Was vielleicht auch daran liegen konnte, dass dieser den Inhalt seines Glases schon geleert hatte? Hastig und mit einem – durch Ekel – verzogenen Mund goss sich Omi das rote Zeug in den Mund.

Hustend, nahe dem Erstickungstod, hing er einige Minuten eher schlecht als recht halb auf dem Bett, halb auf dem Boden. Wieder in einer aufrechten und zumutbaren Position nahm Omi den widerlichen Nachgeschmack im Mund und Nagis Kopf an seiner Schulter wahr.

„Jedenfalls besser als mir..." Kam Nagis verspätete Antwort.

„Hast du Kopfschmerzen? Ist dir schlecht oder so was?" Omi war sich nicht ganz sicher, was die Symptome betraf, sah seinen Freund – der sich inzwischen intensiv an seine Seite kuschelte – daher fragend an. So gut es in dieser Position ging, schüttelte Nagi den Kopf.

„Alkohol ist ganz gut, um das Ganze für einen Moment auszublenden."

In stiller Eintracht rutschten die Beiden tiefer und lagen schließlich nebeneinander im Bett des Blonden. „Besser?" „Ja, viel besser.", flüsterte das Schwarz-Member nahe an Omis Ohr.

„Vergessen wir das einfach für heute Nacht, okay?" Der Blonde veränderte seine Position so, dass er neben seinem Freund lag, den Oberkörper schon mehr oder weniger über ihn gebeugt, und ihn ansehen konnte. „Ja... wenn du mir dabei hilfst, wird es bestimmt gehen..."

Während eines intensiven Kusses – der ihm wahrlich alle Fähigkeit zu denken raubte – fanden Nagis Hände ihren Weg unter das Shirt und damit auf Omis Rücken. Der Kuss wurde sanfter, da sich der Ältere für einige Augenblicke auf die streichelnden Hände konzentrierte. Sie versuchten, die Unterlippe des jeweils anderen zu erhaschen und damit zu spielen.

Nagi schauderte, als sein Freund den Kuss – unerwartet – wieder verstärkte und dabei versuchte, dessen Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Im Gegensatz zu dem stürmischen Mund und der Zunge, ertasteten die Hände des Blonden vorsichtig die freigelegte Haut.

Omi fuhr über die warme und weiche Oberfläche, vom Bauchnabel ausgehend, und kam nicht umhin, die beschleunigte Atmung Nagis zu bemerken, als er versuchsweise die Brustwarzen mit den Fingerkuppen streifte. Vom Schlüsselbein glitt er zum Hals und hinauf zur Wange. Er löste den Kuss und strich über die roten Lippen des Braunhaarigen. Schnell befreite er sich von seinem Shirt. Sein Freund nutzte die neue Fläche freier Haut sofort, um nun seinerseits den Oberkörper vor sich zu erkunden.

Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf den Mund bekam Nagis Hals nun seine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Er wusste, dass sein Freund dort besonders empfänglich für jede Art von Zärtlichkeiten war. Wenn er sanft an der Haut hinter dem Ohr saugte, war der kleine Schwarz für gewöhnlich nicht mehr ansprechbar. So musste Omi lächeln, als er merkte, wie die Hände des anderen ihre Kosungen auf seiner Brust abbrachen und über seine Schulter und den Nacken an seinen Hinterkopf wanderten. Dort verschwanden sie in den blonden Haaren, während er leise wohlig seufzte.

Langsam glitt Omi über das Schlüsselbein hinweg in unbekanntes Gebiet. Probierend küsste er die 2 neuen empfindlichen Stellen auf der Brust, die Nagi ihm durch seine Reaktion verraten hatte. Gleichzeitig entledigte er sich selbst seiner Hose, die er einfach als lästig im Bett empfand. Ein kurzer Blick zu der Körpermitte des anderen zeigte ihm, dass dessen Beinkleid wohl auch nicht mehr wirklich bequem war. Nagis Hosen waren sowieso schon immer so eng, dass nicht nur der Po ein perfektes Bild bot. So waren die Auswirkungen seiner Zuwendung deutlich sichtbar.

Zaghaft machte er sich ans Öffnen der Hose. Die Unsicherheit verflog, als Nagi schon bei dieser recht geringfügigen Berührung das Becken anhob.

Omi schob sich nach oben, um dem Braunhaarigen in einen Kuss zu verwickeln, der ihm abermals den Atem raubte. Nagis Hände schoben sich unter Omis letztes Kleidungsstück (Socken sind blöd ) und streichelten dessen Hinterteil.

Schwer atmend löste der Blonde sich, sah seinem Freund in die Augen, während seine Hand über dessen Unterbauch strich und ohne Zwischenstop in der geöffneten Hose verschwand.

Die Augen des Jüngeren weiteten sich, bevor er sie genießend schloss und sich unbewusst gegen die Hand bewegte. Omi jedoch streichelte das heiße Fleisch, das er unter dem letzten Stück Stoff deutlich erfühlen konnte, bevor er sich zurückzog. Von Nagi bekam er einen ungeduldigen Blick während er diesem in aller Ruhe die Hose von den Beinen zog und sie dann zu seiner Eigenen auf den Boden warf.

„Alles klar?" Nagi nickte augenblicklich. „Ja, komm her... bitte." Wie erbeten rutschte Omi wieder zurück zu seinem Freund, glitt jedoch auf den schmalen Körper, anstatt sich daneben zu legen. „Bin ich dir zu schwer?" Hastiges Kopfschütteln wurde von einem leisen Seufzen begleitet. Der Jüngere zog den Kopf über sich zu einem recht leidenschaftlichen Kuss heran, der, von Erregung gezeichnet, etwas unkoordiniert war.

Omi war kurz in der Überlegung gefangen, ob sie nicht vielleicht ihre Unterhosen auch noch ausziehen sollten, doch diese Idee war schnell verworfen, als Nagi seinen Unterleib gegen ihn bewegte. Auf keinen Fall wollte er jetzt den Kontakt zu dem anderen verlieren. Seine Zurückhaltung ging den Bach hinunter, als der Jüngere die Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Dabei gab er so wundervolle Töne von sich, dass Omi sich weiter zu ihm hinabbeugte, den heißen Atem und das Stöhnen seines Geliebten nun an seiner Schulter und dicht an seinem Ohr. Er selbst stimmte in den herrlichen ‚Gesang' und die Bewegungen ein, bis sie sich beide dem Höhepunkt dieser wundervollen Gedanken- und Problemlosigkeit hingaben.

**Erinnerung Ende **

* * *

**Ende Teil 4 ...puh**

* * *

Epilog 1 und 2 werden Zusatzteile zu AyaXYohji und BradXSchu

Meint ihr auch, dass der etwas rationale Stil ein wenig... verschwunden is? Hach ja.. könnte ja daran liegen, dass sie hier noch am Anfang standen und andere Sachen im Kopf hatten ;)

PS: im Oktober fängt mein Studium an der TU in Berlin an... waaaaaaaahhhhhh ich will nicht --

Danke für die Kommentare J 

**Megumi:** Schön, dass du den Titel wiedererkannt hast und dann auch noch gelesen hast.. hach.. danke J Schnell war es wieder nicht... verdammt...

**Mokuren:** also ich weiß nicht, ob man während na Chemo Sex haben darf.. aber er macht ja keine ss denk ich... deswegen ..hey.. und nicht weinen J

**Kiyomi:** ach... taschentuch reich ganz ruhig... hmm.. tut mir ja Leid, dass ich grad diese Idee hatte, aber jetzt muss ich das durchziehen außerdem wäre das in dieser recht nüchternen Geschichte schon komisch, wenn auf einmal ein Engel auftauchen würde, oda?

bye bye

Vampirekiss

www.vampirekiss.de.vu

www.goetterhimmel.de.vu


	5. Blütenstaub

**--Blütenstaub--**

Teil 5

**-Gute Nacht-**

**Emotional overkill – don't die of a broken heart **

****

**-Teil:** 5/ 7 (6 und 7 Epilog 1 & 2)

**-Name:** Teil 5 – (Gute Nacht) Emotional overkill : don't die of a broken heart.

Teil 4 – velvet touch : spider and the fly

Teil 3 – famous last words: isn't it funny how it hurts

Teil 2 – without you I'm nothing : feed you with a kiss

Teil 1 – united and lost: something for the pain

**-Pairing:** Omi/Nagi hauptsächlich... (Aya X Yohji; Brad X Schu)

**-Warnung:** TASCHENTÜCHER Ahead!!!! Achtung! Das ist das Death-Kapitel!

**-Kommentar:** Oh... das ist ein langer Teil, aber ich konnte nicht mehr anhalten beim Schreiben. Ich bin sicher, man hätte auch das eine oder andere weglassen können, aber ich finde es gut so. Mein Gott.. ich habe wirklich das erste Mal einen Chara so... traurig sterben lassen. Fand den Schreibprozess dieses Teils persönlich sehr aufwühlend puuhhh und ich bin froh, dass ich es geschafft habe. Sogar recht schnell dieses Mal! Das Lied „Gute Nacht" ist von „Schock" vom Album ‚Glamour' (nein, es ist nicht tuffig, auch wenn es sich so anhört -). Habe nur aus „meine Göttin" mal eben „mein Gott" gemacht.

Das ganze „WeißKreuz-Wunderland" gehört nicht mir und Geld gibt es sowieso nicht, da wir alle ganz arm sind. Ich arbeite nur wegen den Reviews und den Leuten, die das gerne lesen

**-Finales Beta** von meiner Beta-Maus **Koishii **knuff:

**-Ihr Kommentar**:Erstma: haste ma nen Tempo-heul-schnief-Tränen wegwisch- Gott, das is ja schrecklich! Warum müssen die so sehr leiden?? Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich selten eine so mitreißende und, so grotesk es klingen mag, schön/toll geschriebene Szene gelesen hab wie du sie uns hier bringst. Ich bin wirklich voll getroffen und bestürzt, weil ich trotz allem noch dran geglaubt hab, dass er es vielleicht doch schafft...und ich glaube, die Art, wie er stirbt, diese eine Szene, in der Omi auf den Gang läuft, ich glaube, das macht das Bedrückende, Schockierende und den Schmerz aus, den man empfindet, wenn man die Geschichte dann zu Ende liest...Wirklich gute Arbeit, wenn auch eben traurig, aber solche Geschichten braucht man schließlich auch.

-------------------/-/---------------------

Nur widerwillig habe ich mich von dir aus dem Bett schmeißen lassen. Dabei trafen immer 2 Sachen aufeinander, die mir den Weg in die Schule besonders schwer machten: 1. Es war viel zu früh und entgegen meinen Erwartungen waren diese Krankenhausbetten voll bequem... und 2. Ich musste dich zurücklassen und ich weiß, wie sehr viel bedrückender ein Krankenhauszimmer wirkt, wenn man allein darin ist.

Obwohl um diese Tageszeit noch kein Stau an den Fahrstühlen herrscht, nehme ich die Treppe. Warum? Ganz einfach... ich laufe Gefahr, während der Fahrt im Aufzug einfach wieder einzuschlafen. Die kalte Luft außerhalb des Gebäudes, auf dem Weg zum Laden und damit zum Frühstück mit den meinen ‚Killer-Freunden', sorgt dafür, dass ich relativ munter in die Küche stürme. Bei dem ganzen Krankenhausessen bekommt man unglaublichen Hunger, sobald man außerhalb des Gebäudes ist.

Ken umarmt mich und ich freue mich ehrlich, ihn zu sehen. Yohji hängt ziemlich verschlafen auf dem Stuhl, wurde anscheinend nur aus dem Bett geholt, um an der Mahlzeit teilzunehmen.

Aya wirft ihm versöhnliche Blicke zu und ich merke, dass auch er noch nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen ist. Lächelnd stelle ich – auch laut genug für die anderen – fest, dass dort wohl jemand eine lange Nacht gehabt hat. Aya errötet leicht und fragt mich, ob ich Kaffe oder Kakao möchte. Mein Herz stellt mit leicht trübseligem Seufzen fest, dass ich das hier vermisse.

Mein Schulweg gestaltet sich anschließend um einiges heiterer als für gewöhnlich, da Ken mich begleitet. Ihm ist es egal, welchen Häuserblock er bei seiner morgendlichen Joggingtour umrundet. Lächelnd gebe ich ihm Recht, freue mich über seine Gesellschaft und empfinde den Weg zur Schule das erste Mal für zu kurz.

Der folgende Unterricht vergeht – je später es wird – immer langsamer. Außerdem sind hier nur wenige Personen im Stande, mich vom „Minuten-bis-ich-wieder-bei-Nagi-bin" – Zählen ablenken zu können. Der Gedanke an meinen Notenschnitt – und wie verärgert du darüber sein würdest, wenn ich Zitat Nagi aus den falschen Gründen auch noch meine Zukunft in den Sand setze – hält mich in Mathe und Englisch relativ konzentriert. Sport – am Ende des Schultages – kann mein Interesse jedoch nicht im Geringsten halten, weswegen ich mich den düsteren Gedanken um dich, deine Krankheit und um ‚uns' hingebe.

Schlussendlich bin ich so besorgt und eingewickelt von einer unterschwelligen, schleichenden Angst, dass ich nach dem Abpfiff des laienhaften Fußballspiels – das ich als Auswechselspieler von der Bank aus.... nicht wirklich wahrgenommen habe – aus der Halle stürze und fast vergesse, mich umzuziehen.

Die Nummern der Krankenzimmer rasen an mir vorbei. Ich renne streckenweise die endlos erscheinenden Gänge entlang, nur wenn mich der strafende Blick einer Krankenschwester trifft, verfalle ich in einen nicht minder hastigen Gang.

Dieses Mal zögere ich keine Sekunde und betrete das Zimmer, in Erwartung deines lächelnden Gesichts, das alle meine Sorgen für grundlos erklärt und vertreibt. Doch was ich sehe, verstärkt den Klammergriff der eisigen Hand, die sich um mein Herz gelegt hat, deutlich. Meine Tasche fällt unweit der Tür zu Boden, ich gehe wie paralysiert auf dein Bett zu. Eine Schwester unterbricht kurz ihre Tätigkeit und sieht mich an. Ich bekomme kein Wort heraus, starre nur – Übelkeit unterdrückend – auf die Flüssigkeit, welche durch die dafür vorgesehene ‚Einrichtung' auf deinem Handrücken, in deinen Körper fließt, dein blasses Gesicht, deine vor Schmerzen verzogenen Augen, deine Hände, die sich in die Bettdecke krallen. Erst jetzt fällt mir auf, dass mein Bett weggeschoben wurde. Die Krankenschwester war meinem Blick gefolgt. „Wir mussten für die Behandlung von beiden Seiten an das Bett. Ich frage den Arzt, ob du es nachher wieder ranschieben darfst."

Dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Immer noch hält mich dein Anblick gefangen. Mir war bewusst, dass du die ganze Zeit nicht gesund warst... aber jetzt... jetzt siehst du so krank aus, dass es mir fast den Glauben an eine Zukunft für uns raubt. Du schläfst wohl, atmest aber unregelmäßig.

„Was ist passiert?", bringe ich endlich – nach fast 5 Minuten heraus. Die Schwester streicht dir noch einmal über die Stirn – erst jetzt fällt mir eine genähte Wunde dort auf, da sie vorher von deinen Haaren verdeckt wurde – und über deine Wange, wodurch sich deine Gesichtszüge etwas entspannen. Ich halte mich zurück, denn fast hätte ich ihr gesagt, dass sie das gefälligst zu lassen hat. Sie umrundet das Bett und setzt sich dann auf das zweite, leere Krankenhausbett im Zimmer. Verwirrt nehme ich neben ihr Platz.

„Heute Morgen, ungefähr 2 Stunden nachdem du weg warst, hatte er starke Kopfschmerzen." Als ich sie ansehe, um ihren Worten zu folgen, bemerke ich erst jetzt, dass ich sie kenne. Ihre gelockten Haare sind in einem Zopf zusammengefasst und ich erinnere mich daran, wie sie dich und mich immer besonders liebevoll, fast freundschaftlich behandelt hat.

„Dann..." Ich schrecke fast zusammen, als sie weiterspricht. Nein, ich will kein ‚dann' hören!

„...hatte er einen Anfall. Gerade als ich ihm das Frühstück bringen wollte, hörte ich, wie er vor Schmerzen aufschrie." In meinem Mund breitet sich ein unangenehmer Geschmack aus.

„Die Ärzte waren nur wenige Zimmer entfernt bei der morgendlichen Kontrolle. Ich kam als erstes ins Zimmer. Fast wäre mir das Tablett aus den Händen gerutscht. Er.. Er lag auf dem Boden, die Hände in den Haaren verkrampft und die Beine fest an den Körper gezogen."

Tränen steigen in meine Augen, ich beiße mir auf die Lippe und sehe dich an, wie du reglos in deinem Bett liegst. Du wirkst so klein und dünn... fast verloren auf der riesigen Matratze und unter der Decke.

„Er war nicht ansprechbar, hat seinen Kopf immer wieder auf den Boden geschlagen. Als ich dazu kam, hatte er das Blut schon über sein Gesicht verschmiert. Ich konnte ihn nicht beruhigen...." Einige Tränen laufen über meine Wangen und wenn ich mir nur vorstelle, wie du dich selbst verletzt – in der Hoffnung, den Schmerz in deinem Kopf gegen einen anderen, greifbareren ersetzen zu können – würde ich mich am Liebsten an deine Seite, zu dir ins Bett legen. Ich merke aber auch, dass die Schwester um ihre Fassung bemüht ist.

„Dann kamen die Ärzte. Als wir versucht haben, seine verkrampften Hände aus den Haaren zu befreien, hat er angefangen zu schreien... Seine gesamten Muskeln waren dermaßen angespannt, dass wir ihn so nicht aus dieser... Position befreien konnten. Es war ein riesiges Durcheinander und dann sind auch noch die Vasen und Gläser zersprungen..."

Dass die Blumen fehlten bemerke ich auch erst in diesem Moment. Das Personal war über deine ‚Außergewöhnlichkeit' schon früh unterrichtet worden und jetzt haben sie selbst ein wenig davon ‚kosten' können... Ich wundere mich, dass du deine Kräfte auch in dieser Situation noch so sehr im Griff hattest, denn es hätte auch locker mehr zu Bruch gehen können.

Sie reicht mir ein Taschentuch, das ich jedoch nur in meinen Händen halte und zerpflücke, anstatt die Tränen an ihrem Weg – über meine Wangen und das Kinn, auf mein Shirt und meine Hose – zu hindern.

„Schließlich haben wir es geschafft, ihn mit Medikamenten zu beruhigen. Zur Überwachung war er in den folgenden 3 Stunden auf einer anderen Station. Seitdem schläft er... mehr oder weniger ruhig."

Mir wird bewusst, dass sie das alles nicht hätte erzählen müssen oder dürfen. So gut es geht sehe ich sie dankbar an. Gemeinsam schweigen wir einige Augenblicke. Als sie sich schließlich erhebt, mir noch einmal über den Arm streicht, bevor sie dann das Zimmer verlässt, halte auch ich es nicht mehr auf dem Bett aus. Energisch wische ich mir die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, bin mit wenigen Schritten bei dir.

Die Wunde auf deiner Stirn springt mich nun fast an. Das Bild deines blutüberströmten, im Schrei verkrampften Gesichts taucht vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Ich schließe die Augen, versuche es zu vertreiben. Doch es wirkt nicht.

Ich sehe dich auf dem Boden liegend, weinend, schreiend... den Kopf gegen den Boden schlagend. Plötzlich durchzieht auch mein Kopf ein zerreißender Schmerz. Mit einer Hand fasse ich an meine Stirn, will das Bild vertreiben, meine Augen öffnen, während ich versuche, mich mit der anderen am Bett abzustützen. Als ich auch an meine Schläfe drücke, sinke ich auf die Knie.

Längst laufen wieder Tränen über meine Wangen, doch ich registriere sie nicht. Merke nur, wie der –eingebildete – Schmerz verklingt. Ich fühle mich alt, kraftlos, mutlos. Irgendwie hieve ich mich hoch, lege mich neben deinen Körper an den Rand des Bettes. Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt lege ich einen Arm um deine Taille, vergrabe mein Gesicht in der Bettdecke auf deinem Bauch, rücke ganz dicht an dich heran. Immer noch werde ich von Schluchzern geschüttelt, während meine Tränen in dem Stoff der Decke versickern. Langsam beruhigt sich auch meine Atmung und ich gleite in die willkommene Dunkelheit des Schlafes.

Wodurch ich wach werde, weiß ich nicht. Bewegungslos bleibe ich so liegen, wie ich eingeschlafen bin. Mein Kopf scheint noch herrlich leer und ich achte nur auf den Rhythmus deiner Atmung, in welchem sich auch deine Bauchdecke hebt und senkt.

Als sich bei mir der Gedanke einschleicht, dass dir das Gewicht meines Kopfes und meines Armes vielleicht unangenehm oder hinderlich sein könnte, spüre ich eine Bewegung in meinen Haaren. Feingliedrige Finger gleiten durch meine blonden Zotteln und lassen ein warmes Gefühl in mir aufsteigen. Ein Seufzer löst sich und kommt geräuschvoll durch meinen Mund.

‚Er ist wach.', erreicht die freudige Botschaft auch endlich mein Gehirn.

Deine geschlossenen Augen und ein leichtes Lächeln beruhigen meine bereits wieder aufgekeimte Sorge um dich. Ich drehe mich etwas mehr auf den Bauch und greife nach deiner Hand, die bis eben noch durch mein Haar gefahren ist. Während ich sie vorsichtig küsse, dich dabei von unten her ansehe, öffnest du nun auch deine Augen und erwiderst meinen Blick.

Ich erkenne die tiefe Angst darin, die du mir nicht anders hättest eindrücklicher zeigen können. „Es ist schön, dich zu sehen."

Sofort rutsche ich höher, um dich direkt ansehen zu können. Fast panisch schlingst du deine Arme um mich, drückst dein Gesicht in meine Halsbeuge. „Ich bin so froh, dass du hier bist, Omi. Es tat so weh...." Was soll ich darauf sagen? Zwar kann ich mir die Schmerzen vorstellen, aber das hilft weder dir noch mir. Und wieder fühle ich mich in einem Moment, in dem ich – für uns beide – stark sein sollte, so unendlich hilflos.

Deine Hände haben sich in meinem Shirt festgekrallt. Beruhigend lasse ich meine Lippen über deinen Hals wandern. Du löst dich ein wenig, um unsere Münder für einen Kuss zusammen zu bringen, in dem all unsere Verzweiflung zum Ausdruck kommt. Ich schmecke dich und versuche, mir Geschmack und Gefühl einzuprägen.

„Ich habe gedacht, du würdest nie wieder deine Augen öffnen."

„So habe ich mich auch gefühlt. Ich konnte gar nichts machen... es war wie ein Film und als ich wieder aufgewacht bin, lagst du bei mir." Du sinkst wieder vollständig zurück in die Kissen und ziehst mich mit dir.

„Wie spät ist es?" Ich denke, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass diese Frage nicht nur zur Ablenkung gedacht ist. „Viertel vor 6. Meinst du...?" Langsam löse ich mich von dir und zucke mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht. Ich frage nach." Nickend entlässt du mich ganz aus deinen Armen. Bevor ich aus dem Zimmer gehe, drücke ich dir noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Ich hoffe, dass dein Arzt noch im Hause ist. Auf keinen Fall werde ich bei dir sitzen und warten, bis du wieder einen Anfall bekommst. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass wir etwas tun müssen, nicht so lange ignorieren sollten...

„Wie fühlst du dich?" Schuldig steht am Fußende deines Bettes. Brad nur wenige Zentimeter dahinter. Tapfer versuchst du zu lächeln.

„Es geht. Nervös." Noch 15 Minuten.

Ich sitze neben dir, habe unsere verschränkten Hände auf meinem Schoß und sehe sie an. Es ist unglaublich, wie locker du aussiehst. Wahrscheinlich bin ich wesentlich nervöser als du, jedenfalls nach außen hin. Ich sehe genau, dass du mit dir kämpfst, wenn du dich im Raum umsiehst. Sie sind alle hier. Sogar Farf sitzt dicht an deinem Bett, auf einem Stuhl. Ab und zu streicht er dir eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

Ken und Yohji sitzen auf dem zweiten Bett. Letzterer drückt und knautscht ununterbrochen das Kopfkissen auf seinem Schoß. Auch eine Art, die Anspannung abzuarbeiten. Aya steht am Fenster. Sein Blick ruht auf mir und dir. Er beobachtet uns schon die ganze Zeit, hat aber auch noch kein Wort gesagt. Muss er auch nicht, ich sehe, dass er leidet... fast so sehr als würde er mein Leid mit übernehmen.

Noch 10 Minuten.

Crawford bewegt sich und tritt neben das Bett, steht nun direkt vor mir. Du richtest dich auf und siehst ihn an, weißt, dass es Zeit ist. Ich bin etwas überrascht, als er sich zu dir beugt und dich fest umarmt. Noch überraschter bin ich, als er selbiges auch bei mir tut. Eigentlich müsste ich weinen – der Rührung wegen –, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich meine Tränen noch brauchen werde. Dann verlässt Brad den Raum. Schuldig haucht dir einen Kuss auf die Stirn und stupst meine Nase an, bevor er seinem Geliebten folgt. Normalerweise hätte ich gegrummelt, aber mir ist nicht danach.

„Ken." Du siehst meinen Freund an. Er lächelt leicht und nickt dir zu. „Ja, versprochen. Ich kümmere mich um ihn." Dann sieht er mich an und geht. Farf folgt ihm nur wenige Herzschläge später, nachdem er deine Haare ein letztes Mal berührt hat.

Aya bewegt sich nicht und somit ist es Yohji, der auf uns zukommt. Du erschrickst etwas, als er deinen Kopf in die Hände nimmt und deiner Schädeldecke schließlich „Komm raus du Drecks-Ding. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie sauer ich auf dich bin!" zuflüstert.

„Das wird den Tumor bestimmt (!) einschüchtern, Yohji." Aya stellt sich neben ihn, sieht aber uns beide abwechselnd an. Ohne weitere Worte geht er in die Knie und drückt unsere verschränkten Hände mit den seinen, scheint still – mit gesenktem Kopf – zu beten.

Dann sind wir allein.

Noch 5 Minuten.

„Wirst du mich auch ohne Haare mögen?" Du lächelst mich so gut es geht an. Ich nicke und ziehe deinen Kopf zu mir heran. Meine Stirn berührt deine, während ich meine Augen geschlossen halte. „Sie wachsen nach... Aber... bitte komm wieder zurück zu mir."

Wir küssen uns stürmisch.

„Ich weiß nicht... ich habe Angst. Was ist, wenn ich nicht mehr ich bin? Was ist, wenn ich gar nicht mehr..." „Wir sehen uns wieder.", unterbreche ich deine Horrorvisionen.

„Ja...", flüsterst du gegen meine Lippen.

Ich höre, dass die Tür geöffnet wird, doch es bleibt still. Meine Augen bleiben geschlossen, mein Griff um deine Hände verstärkt sich.

„Wir müssen los. Der OP ist bereit." Die Schwester mit den gelockten, langen Haaren sieht uns an. Ihr Blick ist traurig, ihre Stimme leise.

„Ja." Ich muss mich zwingen, mich von dir zu lösen. Eine zweite Schwester kommt in den Raum. „Du kannst noch mitkommen bis vor den OP." Nun muss ich nicken, bringe einfach kein Wort mehr heraus. Kraftlos lässt du dich wieder in die Kissen sinken, während die Schwestern die Blockierung der Räder lösen. Bevor wir den Raum verlassen, bekommst du eine Spritze und Tabletten. Nun gibt es wirklich kein Zurück mehr.

Vor der Tür, im Gang, sitzen unsere 6 Freunde. Ich kann sie nicht ansehen, denn mein Blick ruht auf deinem Gesicht.

Der Weg zum OP ist unglaublich kurz und die Stimme der Schwester reißt mich aus den Gedanken. „Weiter darfst du leider nicht mit."

Ich nicke, beuge mich zu dir hinab. „Gib nicht auf.", flüsterst du mir zu. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass das mein Text wäre, aber ich weiß, was du meinst. „Ich liebe..."

Ich unterbreche dich, muss dich einfach küssen. „Ich dich auch." Noch ein letzter tiefer Kuss, bevor die Schwestern mit deinem Bett hinter einer Tür verschwinden.

Tränen sammeln sich in meinen Augen. Ich habe Angst, denn der Kuss schmeckte nach Abschied.

Meine Füße tragen mich irgendwie durch die Gänge zurück zu den anderen. Ich weine, als ich dort ankomme. Und ich weine noch stärker, als ich Ken in die Arme falle.

Sanft rüttelt jemand an meiner Schulter. Erst komme ich nur schwer in die Gänge, dann schrecke ich jedoch auf und sitze sofort aufrecht im Bett. Die Krankenschwester steht vor mir, lächelt leicht. „Ist die OP vorbei?" Ich komme nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass ich totalen Schwachsinn rede. Sie wird mich sicherlich nicht wecken, weil das Zimmer geputzt werden muss.

„Ja." Der Alarm in meinem Kopf geht los und als ich versuche, aus dem Bett zu steigen, falle ich fast, da ich schon näher am Rand bin, als ich gedacht habe.

„Wie geht es ihm?" „Den Umständen entsprechend."

Mit ihren Worten kann ich gar nichts anfangen. „Was heißt das? Er... er..."

Sie legt beruhigend eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Ja, er lebt und der Tumor wurde entfernt."

„Kann ich ihn sehen?"

„Er liegt noch auf der Intensivstation. Ich muss den Arzt fragen, aber du kannst mit nach hinten kommen." Hastig nicke ich und mache mich daran, meine Schuhe anzuziehen.

Bevor wir den Raum verlassen, blicke ich noch einmal zu Ken. Da ich das Krankenhaus nicht verlassen wollte, war er bei mir geblieben und liegt immer noch schlafend im Bett. Ich beschließe, ihn nicht zu wecken.

Durch eine Scheibe kann ich in das Zimmer gucken. Geschockt starre ich auf die vielen Schläuche, die von überallher aus seinem Körper zu kommen scheinen.

„Es kommt darauf an, wie er die nächsten Stunden übersteht. Er ist noch nicht über den Berg." Die Schwester steht wieder neben mir. Zusammen sehen wir schweigend in den Raum.

„Der Arzt hat gesagt, dass du zu ihm darfst... musst nur ein bisschen was anderes anziehen."

Wenig später schlurfe ich in einer OP-Kluft durch den Flur. Die Farbe ist schrecklich, aber ich muss so was ja Gott sei Dank nicht öfter anziehen.

Unentschlossen stehe ich dann am Fußende des Bettes. Du hast einen Verband um den Kopf, der mir einen kleinen Eindruck davon gibt, wie du wohl ohne Haare aussiehst. Neben dem Bett steht ein Stuhl, auf dem ich mich – immer noch wie gelähmt – niederlasse.

Erst jetzt wird mir der Umfang dieser OP – die du grade erst hinter dich gebracht hast – richtig klar, dass die Ärzte dir deinen Schädel geöffnet haben, dass sie etwas aus deinem Gehirn entfernt haben.

Eigentlich habe ich gedacht, dass meine Angst abnehmen würde, wenn ich dich sehe. Aber genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Wie kannst du am Leben sein mit all diesen... Schläuchen und...

Dieses Piepen macht mich WAHNSINNIG!!

‚Mach die Augen auf!' Wenn ich mich bewegen könnte und nicht immer noch auf dein ausdrucksloses Gesicht blicken würde, hätte ich schon lange versucht, dich wach zu rütteln.

Ich möchte, dass du aufwachst und gleichzeitig möchte ich es auch nicht. Wirst es immer noch du sein, der dieses Leben lebt? Hat dich der Eingriff verändert? Hat er vielleicht sogar deine Gefühle für mich ausgelöscht?

Endlich traue ich mich, vorsichtig über deinen Unterarm zu streichen, dann über deine Hand bis zu den Fingerspitzen. In diesem Moment würde ich alles dafür tun, dein Lachen zu hören.

Mein Zeitgefühl ist außerhalb des Raumes geblieben. Ich kann also nicht genau sagen, wie spät es ist oder wie früh. Aber ich habe sowieso das Gefühl, dass Tageszeiten hier keine Rolle spielen. Es gibt kein großes Fenster zur Parkanlage des Krankenhauses wie in deinem anderen Zimmer. Zwei winzige, getönte Fenster – die eher Löchern gleichen und nur zum gelegentlichen Luftaustausch dienen – machen es nötig, dass die ganze Zeit grelle Leuchtstoffröhren für künstliches Licht sorgen müssen.

du hast versprochen  
du lässt mich nie allein  
du hast gesagt  
du würdest immer bei mir sein 

Ich analysiere gerade die Form und Beschaffenheit deiner Fingernägel, wobei ich immer wieder die zarten Glieder deiner Hand nachfahre, als das monotone Piepen unregelmäßiger, schneller wird.

Nervös und erschrocken sehe ich zu den Geräten, dann zu dir. Bevor ich mich vollständig dazu durchringen kann, der Schwester Bescheid zu sagen, öffnen sich plötzlich deine Augen. Nach einer kurzen Orientierung im Raum siehst du mich an. Ich will etwas sagen, tun, doch ich kann nicht. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden flattern deine Lider. Du bist noch zu schwach, kannst kaum deine Augen richtig offen halten.

„Ich bleibe hier, schlaf weiter." Bevor dein Körper sich wieder ganz auf den Erschöpfungsschlaf einstellt, verziehst du für wenige Herzschläge deinen Mund zu einem entkräfteten Lächeln. Mir kommt es jedoch wie das schönste Lächeln vor, das du mir jemals geschenkt hast.

Das nervende Piepen verfällt wieder in einen monoton ruhigen Rhythmus. Ich bin sicher, du schläfst, deshalb verlasse ich den Raum eilig. Einige Schwestern kommen auf mich zu, als ich noch nicht mal vollständig auf dem Gang stehe.

„Was ist los?"

„Er ist kurz aufge..." Ich stocke mitten im Satz und drehe mich wieder zu dir um.

Die Maschinen um dich herum schlagen lauthals Alarm.

Noch bevor sich die Schwestern an mir vorbei in den Raum drängen können, wird es still... bis auf den ohrenbetäubenden durchgehenden Ton, der jetzt das rhythmische Piepsen ersetzt. ‚Nein!!'

warst mein gott, mein wahres glück  
du bist gegangen und ich blieb hier zurück  
du bist weg, endlos weit von hier  
doch nicht weit genug, denn ich folge dir 

Ich werde aus dem Raum gedrängt, während Hektik – und in meinen Augen auch Chaos – ausbricht. Einige Schwestern schreien durch die Flure. Aus anderen Zimmern kommen Ärzte und noch mehr Krankenschwestern angerannt. Die Geräusche um mich herum werden zu einem Brei, schwellen an, bis ein dumpfes Dröhnen in meinem Kopf herrscht. Alle Bilder laufen vor mir wie in Zeitlupe ab. Ein Stummfilm, nur in Farbe.

Wo bist du? Was machen sie mit dir? Die weiß bekittelten Personen um das Bett herum verdecken dich völlig. Im Augenwinkel sehe ich Ken auf mich zulaufen.

Ich habe meine Hände gegen die Scheibe gepresst, bis plötzlich eine Jalousie von innen heruntergelassen wird, die mir nun völlig die Sicht nimmt. Das Letzte, woran ich mich erinnere, sind Kens Arme die mich einfangen und an den Körper meines Freundes ziehen.  
  
du hast mir gute nacht gewünscht  
hast deine augen zugemacht  
am morgen hab ich dich geküsst  
doch du bist nicht aufgewacht

Soweit ich mich entsinnen kann, bin ich schließlich auch in Kens Armen aufgewacht. Irritiert sehe ich mich um, frage mich, wieso Aya und Yohji hier sind....

Noch bevor ich mich bewusst erinnere, laufen mir die Tränen über die Wangen. Wenn ich in ihre Gesichter sehe, ist meine Frage beantwortet.

Es war kein Traum.

Wie hypnotisiert bewege ich mich durch die Gänge. Die Tränen verschleiern mir meinen Blick, aber das ist egal, denn meine Füße wissen den Weg.

Vor der Tür stehen Brad, Farf und ein erbärmlich aussehender Schuldig.

Als erstes fällt mir die Stille auf, nachdem ich den Raum betreten habe. Im Türrahmen bleibe ich stehen und nehme das Bild in mir auf. Ich muss lächeln... du siehst aus als wärst du nur tief in deinen Träumen gefangen. So unschuldig... als wüsstest du nicht, was du mir damit antust.

Für diesen Moment bin ich mit der Schuldfrage – egal wie irrational sie doch ist – überfordert... mit der Schwäche, die erbarmungslos auf mich einhackt, mit der Einsamkeit – die wahrscheinlich noch irrationaler ist, denn ich spüre deutlich die Anwesenheit der anderen hinter mir.

50 zu 50... das war die Chance und davon gibt es definitiv nur eine. Ich habe das genauso gut gewusst wie du... Aber warum tut es trotzdem so verdammt weh?

Ich fühle mich wie ein Bettler kurz vor dem Hungertod, dem man einen Kanten Brot reicht, nur um zu sehen wie er leidet, nachdem man es ihm wieder aus den Händen reißt.

du hast geschworen  
du lässt mich nie im stich  
du hast gelogen  
und dafür hasse ich dich  
was hab ich falsch gemacht, ich kann es nicht verstehen  
doch wo du auch bist, du wirst mich wiedersehen  
du bist fort, doch ich such nach dir  
denn für alle zeit gehörst du mir 

Ich besinne mich deiner Worte. ‚Gib nicht auf'.... Für dich werde ich es versuchen, auch wenn ich im Moment das Gefühl habe, dass ich sowieso nichts mehr besitze, was ich aufgeben könnte.

-------------------/ Ende Teil 5 - Hauptteil /-------------------

Danke fürs Lesen. Auch wenn ich mir nicht so sicher bin, dass überhaupt jemand mitliest...

Nun stehen nur noch die Epiloge aus, in denen es um die beiden anderen Paare geht, die mit Rückblenden in Omis „Erholungs- und Erinnerungsphase" eingebaut werden.

PS: hab meinen Studierendenausweis lol abgeholt.. mein Gott.. das Foto is so schlecht kotz

Tschöhö schnief

Vampirekiss

www.vampirekiss.de.vu

www.goetterhimmel.de.vu


	6. Epilog 1

**Blütenstaub**

Teil 6 – Epilog 1

**Deine Welt – People are strange**

**Brad und Schuldig **

**Teil:** 6/ 7 (6 und 7 Epilog 1 & 2)

**Name:** Teil 6 – Deine Welt : People are strange (Brad und Schuldig)

Teil 5 – (Gute Nacht) Emotional overkill: don't die of a broken heart.

Teil 4 – velvet touch: spider and the fly

Teil 3 – famous last words: isn't it funny how it hurts

Teil 2 – without you I'm nothing: feed you with a kiss

Teil 1 – united and lost: something for the pain

**Pairing: **Brad X Schuldig... (Omi X Nagi; Aya X Yohji)

**Warnung:** hmmm Schuldig? Es wird ein wenig rumgefummelt, geknutscht... aber noch nichts Böses...

**Kommentar:** Das hat eine Weile gedauert, aber hier ist endlich der erste Epilog, in dem wir ein bissel Aya und Yohji haben und viel Brad und Schu (hoffe ich ). Der Teil ist wieder recht lang... über mich selber staun ...man möchte meinen, das Warten hat sich also gelohnt... (auch das hoffe ich )... das Stück Lied am Anfang ist aus ‚Deine Welt' von Zeraphine.

Das ganze „WeißKreuz-Wunderland" gehört nicht mir und Geld gibt es sowieso nicht, da wir alle ganz arm sind. Ich arbeite nur wegen den Reviews und den Leuten, die das gerne lesen

**Beta** : von Koishii (jab.. mal wieder ) Danke "knuff"

**Kommentar**: jep"nick"zufrieden schau" Das find ich gut, wirklich. Gute Mischung aus gegenwärtiger Aktion und den vergangenen Geschehnissen...hihiIch mag das Pairing Brad und Schu irgendwie sehr...obwohl ich ja anfangs (schön länger her) nicht so begeistert von war, weil ich fand, dass Omi und Schu viel besser zusammen passen (Jaja, typisches Unschuld-Evil-Schema, schon klar) Ja, was noch? Im nächsten Teil kommen dann Aya und sein Schatz? Find ich klasse Mach weiter so, dann ist der Nachgeschmack vom Verlust Nagis nicht ganz so bitter...seufz

* * *

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich schon hier stehe und auf deinen Grabstein starre, aber ich kann nicht anders. Die Konfrontation mit der Wirklichkeit hilft mir, mich nicht ganz irgendwo in einer Scheinwelt – in der du noch bei mir bist – zu verlieren. Ich brauche niemand, der mir sagt, dass es wirklich passiert ist, dass du tot bist, dass ich allein hier zurückbleibe. Das weiß ich nur zu gut, das spüre ich nur all zu deutlich jede Nacht... wenn ich allein in meinem Bett liege, das einfach viel zu groß ist für mich. Wie oft habe ich mich in den ersten Nächten umgedreht, aus Gewohnheit, um dich beim Schlafen zu beobachten, dich näher an mich zu ziehen, wenn mir kalt war? Und jedes Mal war dort nichts... nur das zweite Kopfkissen liegt noch an seiner Stelle. Meist bin ich dann aufgestanden und habe mich im Wohnzimmer auf das Sofa gelegt. Ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen mit dieser Leere im Rücken.

Irgendwann bin ich dann einfach zu Ken gegangen, habe ihm beim Schlafen zugesehen. Meine Blicke scheinen ihn geweckt zu haben und ohne irgendwelche Fragen hat er mich einfach bei sich schlafen lassen.

Ich gehe zur Schule... ich weine nicht…na gut, nur sehr selten. Nicht, weil ich unterdrücke, sondern weil ich weiß, dass du mich nie weinen sehen konntest ohne selbst anzufangen. Und ich will nicht, dass du – wo immer du auch jetzt bist – wegen mir weinen musst.

Eine Hand legt sich auf meine Schulter und ich zucke leicht zusammen, habe nicht erwartet, hier auf jemanden zu treffen. Der Friedhof ist groß und ich habe für dich einen Platz ausgesucht, der etwas weiter weg von all den anderen Gräbern liegt. Hinter dem einfachen Grabstein stehe ich – in Stein gehauen – mit einem Bild von dir in der Hand. Der Blick meines steinernen Abbildes ruht auf dem Grab und ein leichtes Lächeln ist im Gesicht meines Ebenbildes zu sehen. Die Statue war ein Geschenk von Schuldig. Er hatte den Bildhauer aufgesucht mit einer Reihe von Fotos als Vorlage. Ja und nun steht dort ein engelhaftes Bildnis von mir – in Lebensgröße – und hält ohne Unterlass Wache.

Ich drehe mich um und sehe Brad an, dessen Blick irgendwo und nirgends festhängt.

Doch deine Welt bleibt auch ein Teil von mir

Mit deinen Augen seh' ich mich bei dir

Kann wirklich niemand deine Schreie hören

Und jeden Tag beginnt's von vorn

„Du wirst gebraucht." Ich nicke, weiß, dass eine weitere Nacht bevorsteht, die ein paar Personen in dieser Stadt nicht überleben werden. Langsam und irgendwie schwerfällig nehme ich den vertrockneten Blumenstrauß auf und ersetze ihn durch den frischen, den ich immer noch in der Hand halte, seit ich hier angekommen bin. Während ich neben Brad herlaufe, fällt mein Blick noch einmal auf die vertrockneten Rosen in meiner Hand... eine Blüte ist noch verschlossen, so gut wie gar nicht aufgeblüht. Vorsichtig fische ich sie heraus, werfe die restlichen, trockenen Stiele in eine Tonne. Der übergebliebene trockene Blumestiel in meiner Hand wirkt fast irgendwie konserviert, als wär' die Zeit für diese einzelne Blüte irgendwann stehen geblieben... bevor sie überhaupt aufblühen konnte. Ich lächle leicht, denke an dich... Natürlich bemerke ich, wie Brad mir einen seiner - für mich immer noch - undeutbaren Blicke zuwirft, aber ich ignoriere es gekonnt. Schon bevor wir durch das massive Eisentor gehen, sehe ich Schuldig in einiger Entfernung an Brads Wagen stehen. Sogleich vernehme ich auch ein leises Knurren des Größeren neben mir... dass der Deutsche quasi auf der Motorhaube seines geliebten Wagens sitzt, scheint ihm gar nicht zu gefallen. Ich muss schmunzeln als ich bemerke, wie sich Brads Schrittfrequenz erhöht... da scheint aber jemand wirklich Angst vor einer Beule zu haben.

Schuldig macht augenblicklich ein paar Schritte vom Auto weg und bekommt einen kräftigen Hustenanfall, der, nach jahrelangem Rauchen, wohl kaum durch die Zigarette ausgelöst wurde, die ihm grade aus der Hand fällt. „Wenn du an Lungenkrebs stirbst, gnade dir Gott." Murrend tritt Brad auf den glühenden Zigarettenstummel auf der Erde, um dann das Auto zu umrunden. Schuldig grinst mich schon wieder an und richtet, unnötigerweise, schnell seine Kleidung. „Ich danke dir für deine Führsorge... Schatz." Während der Deutsche mir dann elegant die Beifahrertür aufhält und sich selbst anschließend auf die Rückbank setzt, kann ich mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das war wieder eine dieser typischen Szenen aus dieser, für mich anfänglich merkwürdigen Verbindung. Aber es ist nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sie aneinander hängen. Diese kleinen Stichelein waren offensichtlich... nicht ganz so offensichtlich sind die noch kleineren Gesten, wie zum Beispiel jetzt gerade, in diesem Augenblick. Schuldig sitzt hinter Brad und hat sein Kinn auf dem Fahrersitz bzw. der Fahrerschulter abgelegt. Eine Hand liegt auf Crawfords Bauch... also noch über der Kleidung, sonst hätte ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen um meine Sicherheit gemacht. Wir fahren schließlich gerade eine Schnellstraße entlang. Wenn der Schwarzhaarige seine zweite Hand weder zum Lenken noch zum Schalten braucht, verschränkt er seine Finger mit denen des Deutschen.

Das war ja schon fast niedlich... aber nur fast. Weiter will ich gar nicht denken, nachher ‚hört' das noch jemand.

„Hast du es ihm schon gesagt, Brad?"

„Nein." Wir hielten an einer Ampel.

„Willst du es ihm nicht sagen?" Ich beobachte die beiden aufmerksam, schließlich geht es bei dem Gespräch ja um mich.

Die Ampel wird grün, Brad ist nicht zimperlich beim Anfahren, sieht aber mich dabei an. „Wir haben beschlossen, umzuziehen."

Ich hole Luft, setze zur Antwort an, doch bevor ich fragen kann, was ich mit der Info, dass Schwarz umzieht anfangen soll, mischt sich Schuldig schon wieder ein.

„Das heißt eigentlich... wir ziehen mit euch zusammen... um. In ein kleines schickes Häuschen am Stadtrand." Er grinst mich an und scheint ehrlich aufgeregt zu sein. In einem Taumel überschwänglicher Freude umarmt er Brad sogar einmal so fest, dass dieser nervös hüstelt. Dann sieht der Ami mich fragend an und auch Schuldig scheint darauf zu warten, dass ich in seinen Freudentaumel mit einstimme.

Um die Spannung noch einen Moment zu erhalten, tue ich so, als würde ich grübelnd aus dem Fenster gucken. Schließlich wende ich mich den beiden wieder zu und ein Lächeln breitet sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. „Schön. Wann geht es los?"

Schuldig wechselt seinen Platz auf der Rückbank kurz, um mir aus nächster Nähe die Haare verwüsten zu können, bevor er wieder zur Fahrerseite rüberrutscht. „In ein paar Tagen. Ziemlich bald also schon."

„Gut, dann gib mal Gas Brad. Schließlich hab ich noch einiges zu packen." Er nickt und beschleunigt spürbar. Ich blicke, weiterhin lächelnd, aus dem Fenster und beobachte in der Reflektion, wie Schuldig abwesend mit Brads Haaren spielt. Er scheint so versunken in seinen Gedanken, dass er gar nicht mitbekommt, dass unser Fahrer überaus missmutig abwechselnd auf die Straße und in den Rückspiegel – zu Schu – sieht.

----Erinnerung----

einige Wochen bevor Nagi und Omi sich auf dem Konzert treffen

Schuldig saß nun schon 5 Minuten am Küchentisch ohne seine Cornflakes auch nur angesehen zu haben. Inzwischen waren sie, eigentlich als Frühstück gedacht, fast völlig aufgedunsen und aufgeweicht. Aber der Deutsche war damit beschäftigt, Brad zu beobachten. Sein ‚Chef' hatte schon so auf dem Stuhl gesessen, als er die Küche betreten hatte und sich auch seitdem nicht großartig bewegt. Nicht weiter komisch... aber er saß ja wirklich – nur – da, ganz ohne Zeitung, ohne Kaffee und vor allem ohne auf seine Nerv-Versuche auch nur mit einem bösen Blick reagiert zu haben.

Wiederholt drehte sich Schuldig um und versuchte ebenfalls zu erkennen, was denn so Tolles zu sehen war durch ihr Küchenfenster, wo der Blick des anderen die ganze Zeit gehangen hatte. Doch es blieb wie immer: Da war dieser verschrumpelte, alte Baum und ein alter Stuhl… na ja.. eher Hocker, den Nagi brauchte, um an die Wäscheleine zu kommen. Der Deutsche musste grinsen, wenn er daran dachte, wie ihr Kleinster einmal fast den Baum aus dem Boden ‚gehoben' hätte, weil eine Socke sich nicht hatte – wie all die anderen Kleidungsstücke – von der Leine lösen wollen, als er daran gezogen hatte.

Brad hatte seine Position nicht verändert und der Deutsche fand diese Masche langsam echt nervig... wie all die anderen Maschen, die ihr ‚Großer Anführer' so drauf hatte. Aber diese neue hier nervte ihn eindeutig am Meisten. Schmollend begann er in seinem Frühstück zu rühren, bis es irgendwann eine zähflüssige Masse war... hatte gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Kuchenteig... sofern das authentisch war, was man im TV zu sehen bekam.

„Brad...?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Braaahaaad..., Chéri?"

Immer noch nichts. Schuldig begann wild mit den Armen zu wedeln, jedoch auch ohne Erfolg.

„Rumpelstilzchen?" ...okay.. hätte ja sein können.

Der Deutsche war mehr als genervt. Auf seine kleinen Attacken nichts zu erwidern, wie es eben Brads Art war (meistens), war eine Sache, aber mit solcher totalen Ignoranz konnte er einfach nicht leben.

Nach mehr oder weniger ausführlicher Überlegung, rutschte Schuldig ein Stück mit dem Stuhl nach hinten, vom Tisch weg. War natürlich blöd… so frühstücken ging ja schon mal gar nicht. Mit dieser, für ihn selbst, schlüssigen Argumentation zog er den Tisch mit einem kräftigen Ruck an sich heran. Brads aufgestützter Arm verlor seinen Halt und der ganze restliche Körper war drauf und dran ganz unterm Tisch zu verschwinden. Jedenfalls hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, aber Brad fing sich leider vorher und kehrte auch geistig zurück in die Küche.

„Brad?" Ganz unschuldig saß der Deutsche am Tisch, die Cornflakes-Pampe vor sich. Die Blicke des Älteren glitten zuerst orientierungslos durch den Raum, dann zu dem Orangehaarigen, da er glaubte, angesprochen worden zu sein. „Hm?"

„Backst du einen Kuchen für mich?"

„Hm? Was?"

„Einen Erdbeerkuchen." Der Deutsche versuchte, so lieb und Erdbeerkuchen-bedürftig wie möglich auszusehen, wollte die offensichtliche Verwirrung des Älteren noch ein wenig auskosten. Schließlich hatte er endlich wieder dessen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Wieso?" Er erhob sich und schob seinen Stuhl gewohnt ordentlich an den Tisch. Stand der schon immer so weit am Fenster? „Bist du bescheuert?"

„Na ja, manche Leute.."

Brad nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich über den Nasenrücken und die Stirn. Die andere Hand erhob er abwehrend. „Das war eine rein hypothetische Frage."

Er zögerte und fügte schließlich hinzu. „Ich geh nach oben... schlafen."

Als er schon die Hälfte der Treppe erklommen hatte, kam ihm Schuldig hinterher, lief an ihm vorbei und wartete am oberen Treppenende auf ihn. Seufzend warf Brad wieder einen Blick hinunter ins Wohnzimmer, entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Das orangefarbene Monster würde sowieso nicht aufhören zu nerven... außerdem war sein Bett bequemer als das Sofa.

Auf der letzten Stufe angekommen sah er zu Schuldig auf, der sich stur vor ihn stellte.

„Hast du was?"

Brad knurrte... wenn der andere mit solchen Fragen kam, dann konnte es länger dauern. „Nein." Er wollte keinen Nährboden für weitere Nervereien bieten.

„Natürlich hast du was."

„Nein."

„Natürlich! Das seh ich doch." Der Ami schob sich mit einiger Kraft an ‚Nervi' vorbei, sah schon die rettende Zimmertür, als Klein-‚Nervi' noch an ihm vorbeizog und sich vor der Tür aufbaute.

Er seufzte abermals. „Was du nicht alles so siehst..."

„Brad! Ich bitte dich! Du..."

„Bitte abgelehnt..." Doch Schuldig ließ sich nur schlecht unterbrechen oder gar abschalten, wenn er mal in ‚Betrieb' war.

„Du hast eben schon das 2te Mal geseufzt! Und du hättest fast zugestimmt, mit mir einen Kuchen zu backen! Du hast was... du bist krank oder so."

Der Ältere griff am anderen vorbei nach der Türklinke. Die Tür öffnete sich und Schuldig sah das als Einladung, den Raum zu betreten. Nur knapp konnte sich Brad ein Seufzer verkneifen, als er ebenfalls sein Zimmer betrat. Wie sollte er denn jetzt Nervi wieder hier raus bekommen?

„Und was habe ich bitteschön, Herr Doktor?"

„Du siehst deprimiert aus... und… irgendwie traurig. Na ja... oder..." Mit fachmännisch grübelnder Miene schritt der Deutsche durch das Zimmer. Brad gab es vorerst auf und schloss die Zimmertür... das könnte hier noch ein wenig dauern.

„...hast du zu wenig Sex? Schlechten Sex? Hast du dir deine Hand beim letzten Auftrag verletzt und kannst jetzt nicht mehr..." Wenn er wenigstens aufhören würde zu reden.

„Halt den Mund."

„Hä?" Mitten in seiner Analyse unterbrochen, sah der Deutsche verwirrt den ihn entgegenkommenden Brad an.

„Halt einfach mal für ein paar Minuten den Mund... Nervi." Ohne Umschweife zog er Schuldig, der ängstlich ein wenig abgerückt war, zu sich heran und küsste ihn.

Eigentlich hatte es nur ein ‚Ich-schock-dich-jetzt'-Kuss... -Küsschen werden sollen und Brad war schon dabei, sich wieder von seinem Teammitglied zu lösen... doch Schuldig war da anderer Meinung und hielt den Kopf des Älteren überzeugend fest. Und bevor dieser sich fragen konnte, wieso er eigentlich die Augen geschlossen hatte, war da auch schon die fremde Zunge, die auf eine verlockende Art und Weise zum gemeinsamen Spielen einlud.

Sich daran erinnernd, dass er vor wenigen Augenblicken irgendwas von ‚halt mal für ein paar MINUTEN den Mund' gesagt hatte, ging er auf das Angebot ein. Seine Versprechen sollte man schließlich halten.

Schuldigs Griff an seinem Kopf lockerte sich, eine Hand fuhr in seine Haare und dann in seinen Nacken, die andere lag locker auf seiner Brust bzw. auf dem Hemd darüber.

Als sie sich trennten, sah Brad seinem Gegenüber fragend ins Gesicht, nur um erstaunt festzustellen, dass Schuldig noch immer seine Augen geschlossen hielt. Er war verwirrt, überrascht... und trotzdem irgendwie aufgeregt mit einem Gefühl im Bauch, das ihn schon lange nicht mehr so in seiner Macht hatte, wie in diesem Moment der Stille.

„Ich bin doch krank."

--- -Erinnerung Ende ----

Mein Zimmer ist fast leer. Ein Karton, ein paar Kabel von dem PC-Gewusel und das Massivholz-Bettgestell befinden sich noch darin. Ich lasse meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, bleibe am Bett hängen. Bevor ich mit meinen Gedanken wieder abschweifen kann, betritt Yohji hinter mir das Zimmer. Er sieht mich an, reicht mir mit einem kleinen Lächeln, wonach ich gebeten habe und nimmt dann selbstverständlich den Karton und die Kabel auf.

„Wir müssen noch die Küche fertig ausräumen. Lass dir Zeit." Dankbar sehe ich ihm hinterher, während er das Zimmer verlässt.

Mit dem Hammer in der einen und der Axt in der anderen Hand gehe ich auf das Bett – oder die konstruktiven Reste davon zu. Ohne große Umwege stelle ich mich auf den Lattenrost und hole so viel Schwung wie möglich ist, um die Axt in den Holzbalken am Fußende zu treiben. Das Geräusch des splitternden Materials prägt sich tief in mein Gedächtnis ein und treibt mich weiter an. Ich habe das Gefühl, als gäbe mir jeder Hieb noch mehr Energie für den nächsten. Der Hammer liegt unbenutzt auf dem Boden. Die Axt reicht mir vollkommen.

Es war kein Akt der Verzweiflung, kein Akt der Wut. Okay.. vielleicht war da doch ein wenig Wut. Die Art von Wut, die man nie loswird, weil die Sinnlosigkeit des Verlustes auch nicht an Bedeutung verliert.. nicht nach 4 Wochen, nicht nach 6 Monaten und auch nicht nach 10 Jahren.

Als ich schließlich vor den Resten des Bettes stehe, ist mir doch reichlich warm durch die körperliche Anstrengung. Da liegen sie also... die Trümmer unserer Zweisamkeit.

Mein neues Bett steht schon in meinem neuen Zimmer und ich schlafe wesentlich besser darin... hoffe ich. Ich schieße ein Stückchen Holz mit wenig Elan durch das Zimmer. Das Werkzeug nehme ich mit, als ich hinunter in die Küche gehe, in der noch reges Treiben herrscht.

„Das dauert doch Ewigkeiten, wenn du das bei allen Tellern machst!" Yohji steht neben Aya und sieht verständnislos dabei zu, wie dieser jeden Teller in ein Blatt Zeitungspapier hüllt, bevor er es in den Karton legt. „...und Tassen, Schalen, Gläser, Platten..." Aya murmelt die Aufzählung vor sich hin, nicht von seiner Tätigkeit aufblickend. „Willst du mich verarschen? Wieso muss der ganze Scheiß in Zeitung eingepackt werden? Wir haben genug Kisten und können die Zeitung auch extra tragen wenn sie dir so wichtig ist!" Yohji lässt sich schmollend auf den Boden nieder – alle Stühle sind schon verladen und Aya nimmt die Arbeitsfläche in Beschlag.

„Die Zeitung ist mir egal! Ich will nur das Geschirr vor..." Der Rothaarige sieht seinen Liebsten eindringlich an. „...Dummheiten anderer so gut wie möglich schützen."

„Die Schwarz-Mädels haben sicherlich auch Geschirr... und das werden sie benutzen, wir unseres auch… das heißt... gibt es eine Spülmaschine?" Yohji sieht den geliebten Rücken hoffnungsvoll an.

Von der Seite kann ich sehen, wie Aya leicht lächeln muss. „Ja."

Oft erinnern mich die beiden sehr an Brad und Schuldig... und irgendwie auch wieder nicht. Wahrscheinlich würden mich beide Parteien für diesen Vergleich mit kalten Blicken und Schmollen bestrafen... natürlich würde das Schmollen nur auf Schuldig und Yohji zutreffen.

Ich entschließe mich dazu, Aya beim Verpacken des Restes zu helfen. Ja, ich will endlich in das neue Haus. Der Auszug ist für mich mehr, als nur das symbolische Ende eines Lebensabschnittes.

Unten steige ich in den Wagen, auf die Rückbank, auf der ich mir den Platz mit einigen Kartons und Kisten teilen muss. Aya und Ken steigen vorn ein während Yohji schon mit dem Transporter vor einigen Minuten losgedüst ist.

Auf einem der Kartons kann ich einen mir sehr bekannten Umschlag entdecken. Mit einem leichten Lächeln entnehme ich ihm die Fotos: auf allen sind wir in den verschiedensten Situationen zu sehen... also auf fast allen! Das letzte Bild zeigt einen verwirrt guckenden Amerikaner (also Brad... --) beim Essen, den Löffel auf halbem Wege zum Mund, und hinter diesem steht ein grinsender Schuldig. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Deutsche den Selbstauslöser der Kamera gefunden hatte, da er doch beim Einweihen der neuen Mikrowelle fast alles in Brand gesteckt hätte. Auf dem Foto sieht Brad, mehr oder weniger freiwillig, in die Kamera... Schuldigs Hände scheinen sich schraubstockartig um den Kopf des Amis gelegt zu haben, um selbigen in die richtige Richtung blicken zu lassen. Wenn man genau hinsieht, könnte man meinen, eine Nudel aus Brads Mund hängen zu sehen. Diese Behauptung wurde von dem Ältesten jedoch stickt verneint und die Idee des Nachprüfens durch ein Bildbearbeitungsprogramm, das uns schon oft gute Dienste geleistet hatte, sofort im Keim erstickt durch einen seeehr bohrenden Blick. Schuldig behauptet inzwischen – übrigens nicht sehr überzeugend – es sei ihm egal... noch einmal will er keinen Sex-Entzug riskieren. Das ist es ihm nicht wert.

Es ist auch das erste Bild, das die beiden nach ihrer… ehm… ‚Übereinkunft' über die Art ihrer Beziehung – also als Paar – zeigt. Eine Kopie davon in schwarzweiß (und in einem schlichten, schwarzen Rahmen) steht übrigens bei Schuldig auf dem Schränkchen neben dem Bett (von dem er behauptet, es sei KEIN Nachttischchen... weil sich das so nach Oma anhörte und schließlich ist man in diesem Bett noch, total Oma-unlike, ziemlich sehr aktiv!).

--- -Erinnerung ----

der Tag an dem das Foto entstand – 1 Woche nach Omis und Nagis Treffen im Park

„Was sollte das?" Brad hatte sich aus dem Klammergriff des Deutschen befreit, der sich nun zufrieden guckend an der Kamera zu schaffen machte und den zurückgespulten Film entnahm.

„Das war ein Foto... Liebling!" Das Grinsen wurde ein wenig breiter.

„Ich weiß. Aber was SOLLTE das?" Es fiel dem Ami sichtlich schwer, auf das Wort mit L nicht mit nervösen Zuckungen der Augenbraue... und der Hand – die unweigerlich in Richtung Schuldig gezuckt wäre – zu reagieren.

„Du hast doch gesagt, ich soll das letzte Foto ‚doch endlich verknipsen und nicht so einen Aufstand machen'… genau das waren deine Worte." Der Deutsche nahm auf der Arbeitsplatte, neben der nun leeren Kamera, Platz. Der Film war sicher in der jackeninnenseitigen Tasche verstaut und vor bösen Lichtstrahlen, oder Brad, geschützt.

„Du weißt, dass ich Fotos von mir hasse!"

„Och, ich war doch auch mit drauf, das gleicht sich doch wieder aus! Außerdem siehst du mit der Nudel am Kinn bestimmt total scharf aus." Schuldig grinste süßlich, während sein Partner ihn finster anstarrte und sich nebenbei einige Male über das Kinn fuhr, dann aber wohl nicht weiter auf das Thema ‚Nudel' eingehen wollte.

„Wieso hast du eigentlich keine digitale Kamera genommen?" Grummelnd schob Brad die Suppe von sich. Jetzt hatte er nicht mal mehr die Chance, diese dämliche Aktion wieder zu löschen bevor das irgendwem in die Hände fiel, der damit weiß Gott was anstellen könnte! Sein Blick lag immer noch auf Schuldig, der dümmlich grinsend seine Jacke an der Stelle tätschelte, unter welcher sich der Film befand... es war schon zu spät. Wenn der Deutsche den Film auch nur teilweise mit so viel Kampfgeist verteidigte, wie er es bei seiner dämlichen Sonnenbrillensammlung tat, dann kam da sowieso niemand mehr ran.

„Ich bekomme das Negativ." Für jeden normalen Menschen hätte sich das nicht wie eine Ansage angehört, über die man verhandeln könnte...

„Und was bekomme ich dann?"

„..." Mit verschränkten Armen und gehobener Augenbraue saß Brad stumm auf seinem Platz, erwiderte den ‚leicht' provokanten Blick des Deutschen mit äußerlichem Desinteresse.

„Ich meine, außer deiner uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit und Liebe?", setzte Schuldig ergänzend nach.

„Eine Decke und ein neues Zimmer im Keller." Gelassen erhob sich der Ältere und goss den Rest der Suppe in den Abfluss, platzierte den Teller in der Spülmaschine. Angelehnt an die Arbeitsplatte sah er sein Gegenüber fragend an – das keine 2 Meter entfernt gespielt grübelte.

Elegant ließ dieser sich darauf von der Sitzgelegenheit gleiten, mit der Hand eine großzügig abwinkende Geste ausführend. „Ach weißt du, ich hab mir gerade überlegt, dass das doch ein wenig unangemessen ist, gleich so viel zu verlangen. Ich denke mit deiner Liebe allein komme ich schon ganz gut über die Runden in der nächsten Zeit."

„Und was ist mit der Aufmerksamkeit?"

Lächelnd überwand Schuldig den noch bestehenden, geringen Abstand, eine Hand auf die unter einem Hemd versteckte, männliche Brust vor sich legend, die andere mit den eigenen Haaren spielend. „An die komme ich immer irgendwie ran. Keine Sorge... Schatz."

„Wie willst du das bitte anstellen?" Die Hand zog Kreise auf Brads Oberkörper und er wusste genau wie der Deutsche das anstellen wollte... und wie er es immer erreicht hatte und erreichen konnte. Wie sollte man ihm auch keine Aufmerksamkeit schenken können... ob nun gewollt oder ungewollt? Zu Beginn ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit war es ratsam gewesen, dass irgendwer immer ein Auge auf Schuldig hatte und mangels begeisterungsfähiger ‚Mitarbeiter' war es leider immer die Aufgabe des Amis gewesen. Und das schien ihm ins Blut übergegangen zu sein. Irgendwo in seinem Kopf gab es immer eine Ecke, die sich Gedanken über den Deutschen machte, und inzwischen hatte er sich eingestanden, dass sich da auch noch ein anderes Körperteil beteiligte... (neeeiinnn, nicht das! Ich meine das Herz… das Herz! okay!) und die Gedanken waren vermehrt durch Sorge um Schuldig selbst und nicht mehr um ihre Einrichtung oder die Nachbarn gezeichnet.

„Hmmm... lass es uns mal damit probieren." Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung und nicht zuuuuu langsam (man will ja keine Zeit verlieren) entledigte der Orangehaarige sich seines leichten Gehrocks und öffnete im selben Zug die Knöpfe seines Hemdes.

Gespielt aggressiv zog er Brad an sich und fing die – zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogenen – Lippen des anderen mit den seinen ein. Der Kuss war zärtlicher, als die Geste zuvor hätte vermuten lassen. Der Ältere war viel zu gefangen von dieser Liebkosung, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie Schuldig sie beide um 180° drehte, so dass er schließlich die Arbeitsfläche hinter sich spürte. Vorsichtig löste er den Kuss und war mit geringem Kraftaufwand auf das zweckentfremdete Sitzmöbel gerutscht. Den Blick in den Augen des Deutschen festhaltend, schob sich Brad zwischen dessen Schenkel. Seine Hände flogen über den geliebten Bauch, die Brust hinauf, um schließlich das sowieso nur noch störende Hemd von den Schultern seines Gegenübers zu streichen.

Schuldig überließ sich gern den vertrauten Händen, die inzwischen seinen Rücken erkundeten, war sich seiner Aufgabe als Verführer jedoch durchaus bewusst, weshalb er gleichzeitig genießen und den Ami von seiner Kluft befreien konnte. Er nahm die Krawatte und legte sie sich um den eigenen Hals... das seidige Material fühlte sich kühl an auf seiner Haut. Die Hände als Stütze verwendend, lehnte er sich ein wenig zurück, warf seinem Gegenüber einen amüsiert verführerischen Blick zu. Brad nahm die Entkleidungssache selbst in die Hand und entledigte sich des Hemdes, bevor er das Gesicht des Deutschen dem seinen wieder näher brachte, indem er an der ‚entführten' Krawatte zog. Im stillen Einverständnis versanken beide in dem folgenden, anregenden Spiel mit Zungen und Lippen.

Schuldig öffnete gekonnt die Hose seines Partners, fuhr mit den Händen an dessen Seiten entlang bis sie schließlich den Weg an der verführerischen Kehrseite des Älteren unter den Bund der letzten Kleidungsstücke fand. Sein Griff wurde fester und beständig, aber langsam schob er die störende Beinbekleidung über die Rundungen des amerikanischen Hinterns.

„Oh... BITTE!... wieso? Wieso immer in der Küche! Könnt ihr nicht in ein Zimmer mit Tür gehen? Echt..." Brad der gerade die empfindlichen Stellen des deutschen Halses ausgiebig reizen wollte, sah ebenso wie Schuldig dem schimpfenden Eindringling entgegen.

Nagi stand einige Meter entfernt, versuchte sein Gesicht irgendwie schützend mit seiner Jacke zu bedecken, um nicht länger auf den nackten Arsch vor sich starren zu müssen.

„Wir werden eben immer beim Essen geil... Außerdem bietet dieser Raum so viele Möglichkeiten. Die Stühle sind zum Beispiel sehr robust und der Blick aus dem Fenster ist ganz nett, wenn man sich richtig...", plapperte der Orangehaarige vor sich hin, wurde jedoch von dem eben Heimgekehrten unterbrochen.

„Du kleines extrovertiertes Karnickel! Das gehört definitiv zu den Dingen, die du still und heimlich in dein Tagebuch schreiben solltest... also reißt euch zusammen! Und wartet wenigstens, bis ich weg bin!" Amüsiert beobachteten die Liebenden, wie das kleine Nagi, blind durch die Jacke, sich – den noch freien Arm wie ein Rüssel voraus schickend – langsam zum Tisch vortastete. Dort suchte die Hand hektisch nach dem Obstkorb, der doch eigentlich immer hier seinen Platz hatte. Schließlich fand er ihn am anderen Ende des Tisches. Schnell nach einem Apfel schnappend stolperte der Jüngste auch schon wieder zurück Richtung Treppe.

„Dein ‚Gesäß' hat ihn erschreckt, Schatzi!" Beide sahen dem noch lautstark mosernden und stampfenden Nagi hinterher. Worte wie ‚Missbrauch', ‚Erzieherische Pflichten' und ‚blasser Hintern' verstummten erst, als sie durch das Knallen der Tür abgelöst wurden.

Beruhigend tätschelte Schuldig seinem Liebsten das entblößte Hinterteil und grinste ihn vielsagend an. „Och, nimm es nicht so schwer... ich mag deinen Arsch – besonders wenn er nackt ist!"

--------------------Erinnerung / Teil 6 / Epilog 1 – Ende------------------------

Na, da hab ich ja wieder was angestellt. Schuldig ist ein wenig ...zahm geworden... hmmm.. und Brad auch..

Aber wisst ihr was: ich habe Semesterferien... puuuhhh... und das heißt: LANGEWEILE! Also erzählt mir was... Anregungen für Aya/Yohji sind gern gesehen, damit ich ein wenig Motivation habe für den letzten Teil.

Bis ganz Bald (lach das ist ja bei mir immer recht deeeehhhnbar :o)

Vampirekiss

www.vampirekiss.de.vu

www.goetterhimmel.de.vu


End file.
